Plume
by Pelote de Plume
Summary: Sur la Grande Line, il y a certains moments où tout peut arrivé, où la probabilité zéro se rapproche de zéro et encore zéro, zéro, zéro et... un. Ça peut aller d'un bateau tombant du ciel pour s'écraser sur Marine Ford à Mugiwara et Dragon étant parent en passant par le fait qu'une étoile de mer soit styliste. Exemple concret: monter sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche par mégarde.
1. Chapter 1 : Première plume

**Bonjour, je suis toute nouvelle sur le site... je vous donne mon premier chapitre... de ma première fic.**

 **Chapitre n°1**

Je cours. Les bruit de mes pas résonnent dans un bruit spongieux. Les pluies de la veille ont laissé d'immenses flaques.

Si j'en avait eu le temps, je me serais très certainement mordu les lèvres pour m'empêcher de penser à des sottises qui me détournerais de ma fuite mais, hélas, je n'en aie ni le temps ni l'envie. Surtout que mon instinct de survie me souffle de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas finir en passoire.

Mon cœur bat à cent-à l'heure et ma poitrine se saccade. Mon stress augmente et ma peur, qui aurait se gonfler d'adrénaline pour se fondre dans les méandres de ma tête et ainsi disparaître au fil de ma course effrénée, me tords le foie.

Rasant rapidement le rempart et passant à toute vitesse devant deux patrouilles dites "marinières" qui ne rendent d'ailleurs même pas compte de ma présence jusqu'à ce que les cris des hystériques à ma poursuite ne leurs parviennent aux oreilles, je passe telle une ombre à travers les badauds bruyants.

Le temps que la bande de bras cassés chargés de la garde réagisse, j'ai déjà franchi une centaine de mètre sans problème.

Feintant au niveau d'une avenue pour mieux me faufiler dans une ruelle pleine de restaurants, dérangeant les serveurs qui en manquent de faire tomber leur plat au sol. Les voyant retenir in-extremis les ouvrages gastronomiques, je contins un rire narquois derrière mes lèvres pincées.

Derrière moi, les Marines font un bruit d'Impel Down. Foutu stalkeur!

Une femme cri derrière moi des insultes envers les '' jeunes de nos jours '' et les Marines s'excusent misérablement, tandis que pratiquement tous les serveurs grognent :

\- Y a pas que les jeunes qui sont particulièrement chiants…

Esquivant les marelles roses et vertes que des gosses des environs ont tracé au sol, je me précipite vers une petite place. En son centre, une femme au visage doux semble me regarder. Son corps est tourné vers la mer et son expression semble empreinte de mélancolie et de douceur. De son piédestal en bronze, elle étend devant ses bras comme des ailes effet renforcé grâce à ces larges manches, figées en plein mouvement, un pied en arrière, en une prière invisible. Dans l'une de ses mains, elle tient un réveil qui semble si lourd…

Mon regard se tourne vers le support. Des vagues en pierre semblent se mouvoir autour de ses pieds dessinant un cercle parfait. Une petite phrase est gravée sur le socle :

 _« Ce que l'océan prend, il ne le rend qu'en morceau »_

Je me détourne. Cette dame est que pierre. Un ouvrage dans le granit.

Une artiste triste d'une perte quelconque tel que celle d'un proche ou d'un membre de sa famille, un sculpteur prenant en pitié les filles des ports attendant éternellement leurs époux ou toute sorte d'histoire romanesque du même cru, a permis à son créateur de la réalisé.

Rien d'autre.

Je m'arrête et mon regard s'accroche à un râteau posé en équilibre précaire au côté d'une fourche aux pointes rouillées sur les barrières de protection d'une charrue.

Un rictus amusé étire mes joues couvertes de tâches de rousseurs.

###

Un premier Marine fait un pas prudent dans la place. Vigilent, il tourne rapidement la tête de droite à gauche, vérifiant chaque centimètre carré visible derrière une paire de lunettes d'un noir opaque. Se massant d'une main distraite la fossette étrange qu'il porte au menton, il semble encore hésiter avant de prévenir ses collègues que je ne suis pas là.

Au loin des « attends » et des « Hermep » résonnent encore dans la ruelle. Je les entends à leurs tours, bousculaient les serveurs qui cette fois, leurs crient dessus et leurs abattent des plateaux sur la tête, à peine conscient qu'ils frappent des représentant du Gouvernement Mondiale, leur besogne consistant à nourrir les gens incapables de le faire eux même étant plus importante que la course-poursuite.

Il avance prudemment et je sens son regard passait doucement de scrutateur à soulagé.

Il abaisse ses armes, étrangement ravi de ne pas m'avoir trouver.

Jaillissant comme un beau diable de derrière la charrue, je lui assène un coup de râteau dans le ventre.

Le souffle coupé, il recule en se tenant le bide.

Animé par un réflexe conditionnait par l'entraînement, il roula sur le côté en croisant les bras devant le visage, alors que j'abattais son pied à l'endroit quelques secondes il se situait.

Puis je l'attrape par le col de sa marinière et l'envoie valser vers ses collègues qui poussent des exclamations surprises. J'ai simplement profité de l'instant de surprise mais sinon, l'autre m'aurait envoyait vers les étoiles le temps d'être amené au QG.

L'un d'eux se prend les pieds dans l'obstacle humain et la Lois de Murphy aidant, le reste du groupe suivit, s'écrasant pitoyablement au sol.

La grève.

J'entends au loin les vociférations outrées des Marines. Ils me font bien rire.

Bande d'idiots. Je ne pensais vraiment pas les semer aussi vite. D'habitude, bien que contrairement à moi, ils n'y vont pas à l'instinct au moins, ils finissent par me coincer à une impasse. Et en général, s'en suit un court échange de poings et de pirouettes accompagné d'une série de cris plus ou moins féminin.

Suite à cela, je peux partir avec ce que j'aimerais nommé " classe " mais que l'on nommera lâcheté.

Mais il faut vraiment que je me dépêche. S'il me rattrape, j'vais être obligé de me battre contre eux, et je ne serais pas à mon avantage.

Les cartes marines que je leurs ai volé ballottent gaiement au rythme de mes foulées régulières, coincées qu'elles sont dans les anses de mon futal.

A l'angle d'une rue, je vire à gauche dans un dérapé in-extremis, longe l'immense portique d'un parc fleuri et enfin me retrouve dans cette fameuse impasse. Quelques portes colorées sur le côté droit, un mur de briques rouge et sèches sur la gauche et une palissade en bois mesurant environ quatre mètres de hauteur. Celle-ci est parcouru d'un lierre fleuris d'orange.

Visiblement les crétins ne sont pas encore arrivés. Cela me laisse juste le temps d'un tour de cadrant pour me faire la malle. Parfait.

Mes lèvres s'ourlent d'un rictus tordu dans la laine de mon écharpe alors que je la remonte sur mon visage, et je recule pour un court élan puis m'élance et saute avec toute la force que je possède vers le mur. Je me réceptionne à dernière seconde sur mes pieds et me propulse avec force vers la paroi opposée. S'en suit un court jeu de rebonds ayant pour but de me d'arriver sur le toit.

D'une main d'habitué, je me raccroche d'une main à la gouttière qui ploie sous mes doigts dans un grincement assez inquiétant.

Ne tombe pas !

Utilisant mon poids en guise de balancier, je me hisse sur la toiture et d'une forte poussée me réceptionne souplement sur mes jambes, les crampons de mes bottes retenant ma chute sur les tuiles grises.

Immédiatement, je me rue vers une cheminée et me cache derrière. D'une main habile, je m'empare de l'imposant sac que j'avais, quelques heures plus tôt, planqué dans le conduit, accroché à une tuile que j'avais décroché puis coincé de telle manière qu'il lui aurait été impossible de tomber.

De la suie en a salit les motifs mais l'intérieur se trouve être parfaitement propre. Le log est toujours aussi reluisant, la lanière des lunettes ne semble pas abîmée et tout le reste est resté dans son état décati habituel. Visiblement personne n'y a touché. Mais par précaution mes doigts tâtent le fond, esquivant les autres. Lorsqu'ils heurtent le papier froissé, je soupire, rassurée.

Je ne les ai pas planqués là par hasard, j'avais déjà prévu mon plan d'action à l'avance. Si j'avais eu mon sac, ils auraient pu être tenter d'en regarder le contenu en cas où ils m'auraient attrapé. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

D'une main, je ressors un petit polaroïd que je pose à côté de moi tandis que l'autre déplie distraitement les cartes.

Les papiers colorés manquent de s'envoler à cause d'une brise fraîche. Je lève le nez vers le ciel et un vol d'oiseaux étranges passent au-dessus de moi.

Leurs plumes sont arc-en-ciel et leurs serres énormes par rapport à leurs fins corps de volatiles.

Douce Grande Line, je murmure, tu as de bien étranges habitants.

En contre-bas me parviennent – enfin – les cris frustrés des marines qui piaillent d'énervement. Je les entends piétiner, chercher en tous sens et ouvrir les portes, certain s'asseyant à des théories stupides et même intelligentes parfois – l'un de ceux se fit rabrouer méchamment par leur supérieur et ils arrêtèrent.

Quelques réprimandes - au sujet d'une profonde incompétence – et de coup de poings – au sujet de l'amûr - plus tard, et ils repartirent avec force de grommellements et de remarques admiratives, promettant pour l'une des représailles dès qu'une promotion poindrait et l'autre, fidélité éternelle. L'une étant aussi compréhensible que l'autre était idiote.

Lorsque j'estime qu'ils se sont suffisamment éloigné pour que leur ouïe et/ou leurs degré d'intelligence ne me soit plus préjudiciable, on attention se reporte sur mon petit travail. Ma main se saisit de l'appareil et de mes deux genoux, je coince les extrémités des cartes afin de niveler le papier au maximum. Je place l'engin devant mon œil droit et enclenche le bouton. Le flash claque deux fois, les clichés sortent en ronronnant, et je reproduis la même opération deux autre fois.

Satisfait des six feuilles noires que mon engin vient d'éjecter, je me redresse, agite un instant le papier puis range tout mon bazar en dehors des cartes dans mon sac. Je passe la bandoulière de ce dernier sur mon épaule et ferme les poches consciencieusement.

Les cartes dans une main, l'autre en visière au-dessus de mes yeux, je surplombe la ville de mon perchoir. Ici, la vue est panoramique. On peut voir le petit parc de tout à l'heure, des avenues et des ruelles reliant celle-ci entre elles installés en toile d'araignée avec comme épicentre une place pleine de boutiques étranges, immense tour qui d'après les dires des résidents de cette île, ferait office de clocher temporaire en attendant que l'on finisse de construire d'une horloge près du phare. Les prémices des fondations semblent s'installer au compte-goutte. Cela fait deux semaines que je suis sur cette île et j'ai la vague impression que les ouvriers ont tout simplement oublier le projet.

Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux couleur de corbeau et caresse mon visage que l'enfance marque encore d'éphélides.

Sa fraîcheur et sa douce senteur de marrons grilles rappelle un peu North Blue. Les quelques moi que j'ai passé là-bas était franchement bénéfique.

Je pose une main sur mon visage, mes doigts repousse ma mèche et la pulpe de l'annuaire parcoure ma cicatrice blanche, étonnant contraste sur ma peau dorée. Il la redessine doucement partant du haut de ma paumette et descendant vers le coin droit de ma bouche.

Je constate mon geste et je soupire doucement. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Je me ressaisis, et ébouriffe mes cheveux. J'y penserais plus tard, quand je serais au calme.

Et bien qu'une voix fourbe me murmure doucement qu'ici, je suis parfaitement au calme, mais je n'en démords pas pour autant.

Ma main se faufile dans le sac, cherchant à tâtons puis agrippe la lanière de mes lunettes ainsi qu'un briquet. J'enfile les premières calmement et fourre le second dans ma poche. Un rictus froid vient ourlait mes lèvres.

Je prends mon élan et, d'un bond, rejoint l'autre toit. Puis continuant sur ma lancée, j'accélère et sautant au-dessus des constructions, me dirige vers le port, me réceptionnant parfois avec difficulté, utilisant mes mains pour hisser sur des bâtiments plus hauts.

Le plus amusant, c'est que seuls les enfants semblent me remarquer. Doux sales gosses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me réceptionne dans un roulé-boulé que j'ai l'audace d'espérer gracieux. Le pave est froid et humide… yerk!

Gauche puis droite et encore gauche, ma tête pivote et une fois assuré de l'absence de de Marine, je me hâte vers le quai. Là, les navires sont amarrés en rangs d'oignons, leurs figures de proues et leurs drapeau exhibés avec ostentation.

Autour de moi, les marins, pirates, et marchants confondus, s'activent, montant et chargeant leurs lourdes cargaisons. Ça crie, vocifère, gueule.

Un jeune mousse au sweet à l'envers, enchaîne les aller-retours à toute vitesse, se prenant parfois les jambes dans les lourds amas de cordes. Il tombe et la seconde suivante se relève comme s'il avait le feu au cul. M'enfin, vu les regards un peu étranges que lui jettent un des contremaîtres, ça ne m'étonnerait guère.

En face de moi, une étrange sirène au visage tourmentée a le corps retenu par des chaînes de bois au navire. C'est d'assez mauvais goût, je dois dire. Elles pourraient s'en vexées. M'enfin, si les personnes stupides qui possèdent ce bâtiment veulent s'attiraient des dames de l'océan, grand bien leur fasse.

En tout cas, il est trop petit. On en fait rapidement le tour. Et il n'est pas fait pour la vitesse. Plutôt un truc de croisière.

Je marche le long des quais, attirant l'attention de quelques contremaîtres qui pointent sur moi un regard acéré mais qui ont vite fait de m'ignorer, occupées comme ils le sont à répertorier chaque tonneau s'accumulant sur leurs ponts.

Je contemple les lourdes embarcations, lui...trop petit, celui-là... pas assez d'espace au niveau de la cale, les voiles sont six fois trop grosses, mal entretenu, aucun d'entre eux ne me convient. Pour aller à la prochaine île, comme je ne possède pas de bateau, il faut que j'y aille en mode parasite en me planquant sous la cale.

Alors que je me dirige toujours plus en direction opposé du phare, les pirates se font plus nombreux et la population marchande diminue drastiquement. Ici, il y a en général plus de bagarres stupides que chargement sur les navires respectifs. J'avouerais bien volontiers que j'ne suis pas le garçon le plus vif du monde mais ce que je sais en revanche, les pirates sont souvent moins cons en matière de choix de bateau que les marchands. Tout du moins, selon mes critères.

 _J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses sale môme, contente-toi juste de ne pas geindre dans mes pattes !_

Par ici, tout le monde se regarde en chien de faïence et le moindre geste de travers entraînent de sévère représailles.

Évitant les attroupements, je me faufile entre deux armoires à glace qui se fixent dans le blanc de… ah ben non, pas de blancs. Seulement du rouge sanguinolent à force de se fixer.

Leurs veines oculaires semblent sur le point d'exploser et la démarcation sur leurs tempes semblent être tailler dans de l'acier. Si on leur plante une aiguille dans l'occipitale, est-ce que ça explose ? Ou l'aiguille se casse ?

Je contourne une femme qui contemple à couteaux tirés, les doigts pris par des spasmes, un jeune home en collant dorés. Soudainement je sens une main m'agripper par le col et je me sens projeté au milieu du troupeau. Je me ramasse lamentablement par terre, sur l'eau sale glissant et sale, trempant mes bottes. Immédiatement je remonte mon écharpe sur mon visage par réflexe.

Les adultes me jugent tout autour de moi, je les entends me juger, froisser le papier des Berrys entre deux exclamations étouffées, se bousculaient en se gaussant tel des porcs.

Et merde, une rixe.

###

 **Reviews ?**

 **Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2 : Plume de coq

_**Coucou ! Bon ben voici le second chapitre… J'ai fait attention aux fautes comme promis précédemment… J'ai raccourcit les descriptions… imaginez comment était la première version…**_

 _ **Je vais faire en sorte que mon Oc ne finisse trop over-power… et je travaille sur la suite.**_

 _ **En parlant de suite… je vais tenter d'instaurer d'un chapitre par semaine… C'est mon objectif… même si à ça on enlève les vacances et tout… enfin bref, merci, beaucoup d'avoir cliqué sur ma petite fic…**_

 _ **Merci à DeathGothika (je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça… j'espère… ^^) et Anaploufette (mention spéciale pour avoir mis en favori) pour avoir reviewer et de suivre cette fix ainsi qu'à , Aurore Heart et Taouret.**_

 _ **Enfin, je vous remercie lecteurs (au sens large du therme) et bonne lecture…**_

 **Chapitre n°2**

Je sens les yeux scrutateurs des adultes autours de moi m'examiner de haut en bas. Je les entends me juger, froisser le papier des Berrys entre deux exclamations étouffées, se bousculaient en se gaussant tel des porcs. Le moindre de leurs gestes s'accompagnant de coups vicieux, de personnes qui se poussent, précédé d'un concert de cris, grognements, reniflements, chacun plus gracieux les uns que les autres. La sueur coule de leurs fronts fatigués de leur labeur, leurs cheveux blondis de sel semblent ternes et pales et leurs crasses dégagent des halos de puanteur.

Une voix bourrue surpassant l'amas bruyant, m'interpelle :

« **'lors, c'toi l'prochain..-y ! 'tendez, mais j'me bats pas contr'les minot-y !** »

Ben dis donc… ça ne vole pas haut tout ça…

Il peut parler ; avec sa voix qui se fait insupportablement aigue vers à la fin de ses phrases, mon visage encore boursouflé par l'enfance passe nickel. Il semble un peu éméché au possible, ses cheveux aux reflets violets trempés de boisson et il ne porte plus qu'un simple pantalon. Les passants de sa ceinture sont lourds de chaînes dorées et son bras droit est enserré dans des anneaux en acier d'une taille impressionnante.

Il me contemple de toute de sa hauteur, détaillant ma faible stature et je vois clairement passer dans ses yeux bovins un éclat de fourberie. Ou de perversion. J'en sais ri en… mais vue la stupidité qui suinte de ses yeux brun bourbier… je me demande comment ce genre de débile peut-il avoir une quelconque estime personnelle…

Je recule dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à ce stupide affrontement mais les mains des gueulards dans mon dos me repoussent avec violence et je me retrouve au milieu du cercle hurlant. Mon sac tangue dangereusement contre ma hanche et les sangles cliquètent dans ce brouhaha …

« **Mauviett-y** , hurle sa voix. »

J'ai juste le temps de reculer son poing s'abat à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Le sol éclate sous son coup. Sa performance est applaudie, sifflée en tous sens alors qu'il claque, goguenard les mains de ces collègues… je sens que je vais vomir.

Je jette des regards vifs autour de moi, tentant de me trouver une porte de sortie. Mes yeux accrochent ceux d'un grand type aux cheveux blond vénitien – disons roux parce que c'est plus classe que blond vénitien– arborant un grand sourire aux lèvres qui étire sa barbiche. Un foulard jaune est ajusté autour de son cou et ses habits de cuisinier surplombait par une banane étrangement familière lui donne un drôle d'air. Il ressemble à un cuisinier. Peut-être le cuistot dans un équipage notoire, ce qui expliquerais ma légère impression de … déjà vu. Faudra vraiment que j'aille vérifier une fois que je serais à l'abri de tout danger et donc à la prochaine île.

Je le fusille du regard. Son visage se décompose un instant, l'expression se crispe et les sourcils tout roux se froncent. Je peux presque voir à travers son crâne ces neurones brouillés d'alcool additionné deux et deux, chercher la réaction à adopter et soudainement il lâche :

 **« 1 millions sur le petit ! »**

Ma mâchoire se décroche, une sueur froide coule près de ma colonne vertébrale. Comment ça ? D'où… mais ?!

Les gars autours de lui se retournent de blocs et déglutissent difficilement. De là où je suis, je peux voir parfaitement leurs mains hésitantes tremblotaient près des armes saillant à leurs ceintures.

Qui est-ce pour de grands gaillards lourds et à l'estomac chargé à fond d'alcool en tout genre comme eux est une telle réaction ?

Bien qu'un million de Berrys soit une sacrée somme – tout du moins de mon propre avis de jeune pauvre –, il faut le reconnaître, que le misait sur un gabarit tel que le mien puisse paraître sacrément idiot, à priori, l'info aurait dû passer comme une lettre à la poste se perdant dans les absurdités que débite tout un chacun lorsqu'il est bourré et ne causant rien d'autre en général, que des haussements de sourcils désabusés et des mines interloquées. Alors que là, c'est festival de réactions absurdes.

L'un se ratatine, un autre ricane nerveusement, tandis que certains reculent, troublés.

L'air siffle et j'ai juste le temps, de faire un bond sur le côté, le poing du tatoué manquant d''érafler ma joue, tant les phalanges sont pointues. Je relève la tête mes yeux rencontrant les fentes qui ont remplacé ses yeux de vaches.

Son expression est passée de guillerette – l'alcool aidant – à rageuse. Ses pupilles se sont étrécis dans leur orbites injectés de sang et me fixent avec toute la méchanceté de la Grande Line.

Visiblement à l'idée que l'autre type est parié sur sa défaite, lui a finalement rafraîchit ce qui lui sert de cerveau.

 **« Saloper-y ! »**

Il me décoche un crochet du droit mais sa rage se retournant contre lui, je l'esquive facilement et lui fais un petit croche-patte-pied qui le fait trébucher pitoyablement. J'essaie à nouveau de me dégager de ce cercle oppressant mais à chacune de mes tentatives, d'innombrables mains me repoussent, surplombaient de sourire déformés, rendu horrible avec leurs cornée injectées de sang.

J'expire tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons, pour une vaine tentative de me calmer mais trop tard. Le mal de tête est déjà là, annonciateur de la situation inextricable dans laquelle je me suis embourbé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arrivé là, mais cet espèce d'acharnement sur ma personne commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je ne voulais que passer et me cacher dans les cales d'un de leurs bateaux. Ce n'était pas si compliqué comme demande, bordel. Me faire remarquer ne faisait définitivement pas partit de mes plans mais tant pis. L'autre anthropoïde décérébré qui s'amuse à parier sur moi et l'abrutis qui tente de m'exterminer malgré son affirmation du départ à cause de ma non-volonté de me battre et du montant du gage stupides, ont à eux deux réussit à exploser mon palier de tolérance.

Stop. Assez.

Je regarde à nouveau le roux, et lui offre un regard torve. Il sourit davantage. C'est bon, j'abandonne. D'une main légèrement agitée de spasmes nerveux, je range mes cartes que je n'ai toujours pas lâché depuis le temps, je décroche mon sac et le pose à terre. Je fais craquer mes phalanges gantées et grimace méchamment.

D'un mouvement vif, je me retourne vers l'autre type et imitant toutes les abominables créatures vicieuses et lâches que sont les femmes*, lui décoche un coup dans le tibia gauche. Il riposte par un crochet du droit pliant les articulations afin de pouvoir m'atteindre au front. Je roule entre ses jambes arquées, me redresse et lui donne un coup dans le creux de ses genoux. Ses articulations flanchent dans un crissement pas très ragoûtant. Il balance son pied dans ma hanche et j'ai juste le temps de mettre mes mains sur mon flanc que déjà je réceptionne son pied. Argh… je sens distinctement la douleur. Des larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les réprime d'un reniflement gracieux.

 _« Pleure tant que tu veux, ça n'y changera rien, morveux. La seule chose que ça pourra t'apporter, c'est de pisser moins ce soir… »_

L'impulsion me fait valser vers les limites du cercle et à peine j'y arrive que les mains poulpesques me renvoient au centre. Il m'attend, me soulève par le col comme si je ne pesai pas plus qu'une plum- poupée, me frappe au visage et ses phalanges marquent ma joue violement. Je vais un voir un bleu dégueulasse demain. Du sang coule de ma pommette. Ce connard m'a éraflé avec ces foutus phalanges. Je bascule vivement et mes pieds s'enfoncent dans son ventre. Il me relâche et je manque de m'esquinter sur les pavais glissants alors que lui se plie en deux.

Immédiatement je me jette sur la situation.

Sa tête étant enfin à ma hauteur, je lui administre un coup de talon sur la tempe, ça l'assomme quelques secondes – aidé par l'alcool, car je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour un tel exploit - et j'entoure son cou de buffle d'un bras alors que j'agrippe sa mâchoire d'une main. Un dernier geste accompagné d'un craquement parfaitement ignoble, et il tombe au sol, vaincu à défaut d'être mort.

Un silence s'abat sur le cercle.

Je me relève, passe une main dans mes cheveux pour remettre mon bordel capillaire en place et rajuste ma paire de bigleuses bleues. Je recule et ramasse mon sac que je fixe à nouveau sur mes hanches. Je me retourne, claquant sèchement des crampons et je fends la foule sans un regard en arrière.

A peine, j'ai fait trois pas hors du cercle, que les hurlements reprennent. La voix du rouquin exigeant son argent et les autres qui s'engueulent pour trouver le prochain imbécile qui se jettera dans leur prochaine rixe alors que le corps de l'autre abrutis et récupéré par deux tierces personnes pour être balancé à la flotte.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que la seule technique de combat que je n'ai jamais appris est le combat non correct. Je ne m'amuse pas à flanquer coup après coup – comme un bourrin – mais plus à immobiliser le plus rapidement un adversaire.

Cette fois, pas question de traîner. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau coincé entre des dégénérés qui veulent voir des combats de coq.

Je file à toute vitesse et soudain le bateau parfait apparaît devant moi. Une baleine gigantesque au sourire démesuré en guise de figure de proue. C'est gigantesque. Autour les gens s'affairent avec la même énergie que dans une ruche et montent de lourdes caisses. A peine y sont-elles acheminées que les hommes redescendent, pressés qu'ils doivent être de repartir. Avec les trois navires de la Marine arrivés hier, il semble normal qu'au moins un équipage pirate est saisi la nature du danger de s'attarder sur cette île encore longtemps. De toute façon même les marchants commencent à se barrer. Les marines sont du genre à faire des opérations de vérifications des permis ce qui peut être gênant pour certains commerçants assez peu regardant.

J'avise une pile de caisse trois fois plus haute que moi et me précipite derrière. Quelques tonneaux débordant de couteaux en tout genre sont cachés là, leurs couvercles en bois posés au sol. Celui qui à ranger ça devait avoir la flemme et a fini par tout balancer. Tsss… les pirates. J'attrape un des coutelas qui parsème le sol et en examine la lame. Celle-ci ne me semble pas trop émoussée bien que quelques taches de sang séché restent. En combat, je ne pourrais l'utiliser qu'avec parcimonie et j'ai intérêt à bien m'en servir sinon, vu la communauté somme toute importante résidant sur cet énorme vaisseau, j'vais me faire trucider avant d'avoir fait trois pas. Je le fourre dans mon sac. Ça pourrait toujours servir contre les pirates... dans l'hypothèse où ils me trouvent. Mais ça m'étonnerait.

Avec empressement, je déverse le contenu métallique au sol avec renfort de crissement affreux, de tintements et de claquements. Je ricane doucement. Bien, vu qu'ils vont passer au moins deux heures à chercher le responsable de ce fatras, ils ne prêteront plus attention au contenu de leurs chargement… et moi j'me ferais emporter avec la cargaison dans la cale. Je tiendrais les quelques jours pour rejoindre la prochaine île et ensuite… je me ferais la malle. Mais pas avant de leur avoir piqué quelques plans ou truc de ce style. Même si je ne suis pas officiellement pirate, j'vais pas me gêner tout de même, tsss ! Et puis de toute façon, même s'ils ne seront pas forcément utiles, il suffira de passer par le marché noir et même peut être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant comme quelques copies illégales des rapports sur les supernovas.

Il suffira que je me planque en fond de cale et ça ira. Je suis suffisamment discret pour ne pas avoir à me trouver des artifices inutilement chers et généralement encombrant. Bien que, je dois dire, certain semble arriver à me détecter par je ne sais quel miracle ! Et ces types quand je les combats - ...m'enfin, n'exagérons pas, quand j'évite le combat par quelques ruses de ma part – ils ont tendance à savoir ce que je compte faire… c'est franchement louche. J'avais lu un truc de ce style étant plus jeune mais bon, je n'ai jamais compris comment ça fonctionnait.

Posant un pied dans le tonneau, je glisse le second avec précaution. Puis debout dans mon tonneau, j'attrape un des couvercles et tout en me baissant, cale mon nouveau toit au-dessus de ma tête. Quand le petit clac résonne, des cris des pirates énervés jaillissent de toute part en trouvant le bazar que je leur est gentiment laissé. Mes lèvres forment un rictus. Ils se disputent durant quelques minutes, s'accusant les uns les autres puis ce qui semble être un homme ordonne d'une voix autoritaire qu'au lieu de s'incriminer à tort et à travers à défaut d'un coupable sûr, il vaudrait mieux pour eux de ranger le bazar que l'imbécile heureux – je me reconnais, par là – a laissé sur son passage. L'un d'eux proteste :

 **« C'pas juste ! C'est les autres qui ont bazardé ça, pourquoi ce s'rait à-**

 **\- J'm'en fous que ce soit vous ou pas vous, tu saisis, Portgas ?! Les Marines peuvent attaquer d'un moment à l'autre et Père nous a fais promettre de pas foutre le bordel, alors faut qu'on s'dépêche de charger tout ça sur l'Mob' ! »**

Autour de moi, quelques murmures dont la discrétion laisse à désirer :

 **« R'voilà, qu'il fait sa voix d'chef…**

 **\- J'suis sûr, qu'il prend des cours avec Marco.**

 **\- A moins, que ce soit Marco qui prend des cours avec lui…**

 **\- Haru'-chan a dit que Satch avait renversé du saké sur son kimono ce matin… depuis il est en rogne contre un peu près tout le monde…**

 **\- Parce que c'est ma faute, maintenant ?!**

 **\- Ben oui, crétin roux ! sinon, aurait jamais eu à supporter tant de crises hormonales de ce détraqué !**

 **\- Hey ! Il est peut-être un peu bizarre mais c'est mon bizarre !**

 **\- Attention Satch passe en mode pervers ! Prenez des mouchoirs et sortez les infirmières de ce guêpier ! Cassandra, cours ! Ta pureté est en jeu.**

 **\- Royr, si tu ne veux pas faire un tour sur le bistouri, je te conseille de fermer ta bouche. Carla, ne leur donnes les anesthésiants tout de suite ! Ginny, les gâteaux restent dans les placards ! Et vous, démerdez-vous avec Satch ! Victoria, lâche ces oursons, on ne prend pas de peluches d'ours, on a déjà bien assez avec les cadeaux de Bay et les poissons de Namur !**

 **\- … Mais Cassiiii !**

 **\- Je te rajoute à la liste, Royr. Demain sept heures, pour un examen sur la planche ! Amandine, Satch est en couple, la notion de viol n'est inconnue à personne, alors lâche le ! Hertaz, Père ne veut toujours pas de toi dans l'équipage !**

 **\- Cassandra est géniale, c'est la plus gentille de toute les femmes de ce monde.**

 **\- Ace, tu es retiré de la liste. Al', ne drague pas mes subordonnées ! Julie, repose ce type, ce n'est pas un jouet. Alice, ne ramasse pas Curiel, c'est sale ! Abby, ta sœur n'est pas une raquette de tennis…**

 **\- Mais...**

De mon tonneau je me sens un peu en trop dans cette conversation…

 **\- Je vous emmerde tous, z'avait vu comment il se fringue !?**

 **\- Satch est rajouté sur la liste et est attendu à six heures demain. Joy ! Lâche ces avis de recherches !**

 **\- Raaah !**

 **\- J'avoue… il est pas moche… mais Marco est quand même plus classe.**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Marco est une montagne de muscles... on parle de beauté, de parfaite androgynie, de parfait mélange, de perfection, de grâce…**

 **\- Taisez-vous, il va nous entend-**

 **\- LA FERME ! Magnez-vous !**

Le garde à vous des hommes est perceptible et le « oui, chef ! A vos ordres chefs ! » manque de me faire éclater de rire. C'est ridicule.

 _« Bouge gamin…à moins que tu veuilles que je t'arrache le poitrail._ »

Je pince les lèvres. Non, c'n'est pas drôle.

Soudain je me sens soulevé, et balancé sur une épaule avec force. Je bascule pitoyablement à l'intérieur et mon sac cliquette fortement. Je me fige et ma main se plaque contre ma bouche tandis que mon bras ressert contre mon torse le sac.

J'entends à travers le bois des grommellements du style :

 **« J'suis commandant, moi… pourquoi je d'vrais faire ça… »**

Une voix sinistre susurre alors à côté de lui et même moi protéger par ma couverture d'objet inanimé, je peux sentir les ondes négatives de l'homme.

 **« Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Satch-kun… ? »**

Terrifiant. Le ton est bas, doucereux et emplis de promesse de mort. Je sens le dénommer rétrécir et déglutir péniblement. Je l'imite et des suées glacées coulant contre moi.

 **« N-nan, nan, nan ça ira, t'inquiètes, j-juré. J'vais monter les tonneaux et tout, t'inquiètes, débite t-il à toute vitesse.**

 **\- Je préfère ça...**

J'entends le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un en train de s'humecter les lèvres après s'être tartiner les muqueuses de rouge et " tss " dédaigneux. Puis des claquements de chaussure de geichas résonnent accompagné de grommellements énervé… certainement des médisances toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres.

Nous soupirons en concert. Je l'entends tiquer et je me fige. Et merde. Le type tourne sur lui-même, et je plaque mes mains contre les parois afin de maintenir en équilibre et ne pas me casser la figure comme précédemment.

Gold …

Puis finalement en constatant, l'absence de présence autours de lui, il murmure, légèrement perturbé :

 **« J'ai dut rêver... »**

Il me rajuste sur son épaule et reprend son trajet.

Ça va fonctionner… je crois. Espérons juste que je réussisse à me fondre dans la masse des tonneaux, sans qu'un guignol de Marine n'ai l'idée d'attaquer mes convoyeurs involontaires ou qu'un guignol de pirate n'est idée de prendre une arme quelconque dans ce satané navire.

###

 ***** **Je préviens : cet avis n'est pas représentatif du mien… parfois cet idiot vous donnera des envies** **de meurtres…**

 **###**

 **Attention, des références très mal dissimulés et évidentes se sont ajoutés au texte… Pourrez-vous toutes les attrapées !?**

 **Je préviens, je n'ai pas demandé pour utiliser ses noms, mais c'est là uniquement pour l'hommage… une surprise quoi au cas les personnes qui écrivent sur ces histoires passent par ici. Je vous remercie infiniment tous pour vos Ocs géniaux. Et si je n'ai pas tout mis, c'est parce que je dois aussi faire avancer le récit… (ceci était un message de paix…)**

 **Si d'aventure, une tierce personne voudrait voir le nom de son Oc enlevait ou retirer, je le ferais aussitôt.**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu… Bisous...**

 **Laissez une petite reviews si ça vous fait plaisir…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Plume de Coucou Gris

_**Coucou, les amis ! Bon ben je vous livre mon troisième chapitre… j'ai fais de mon mieux et j'ai élagé au maximum pour les descriptions… mais y en a toujours… pareil pour les fautes. Mais je suis contente de vous l'avoir écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré mes digressions sur l'univers…**_

 _ **Merci à vous, tous les followers et les '' favoriteurs '' (j'suis pas sûre) : Taouret, nguyenthanhtam95 (mention spéciale favoris), Traffy. D (mention spéciale favoris), MissYoYo, Anaploufette (mention spéciale favoris ), Aurore Heart, DeathGothika? ( je sais pas si ton nom va apparaître alors je réecri : 14thpointallen) et Kinaria.H (pareil pour toi: KinariapointH ) !**_

 _ **Réponse à Chlo : **_**Merci vous cette avalanche de gentillesse ! *rougissement* T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris (elle a dit que c'était bien tourné... yahooo!) et d'ailleurs je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu etu l'aimes encore plus! Bonne lecture!**

 _ **Je remercie les revieuwers ( vous êtes extras !) et je vous laisse avec ma petite chose…**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture!**_

 **Chapitre n°3 : Plume de Coucou Gris**

 _Un corbeau noir qui plante ses griffes dans ma joue, dessinent la marque de la folie et embrasse d'un coup de bec ma joue tuméfié. Il me fixe de ses yeux rouges comme ce sang qui coule de son bec, il scelle mon sort, il scelle sa griffe et croasse. -_

Je relève la tête en sursaut et me cogne contre le couvercle.

 **« Aie ! »**

Je me frotte douloureusement ma tête d'une main gantée de mitaine. Je me suis endormi… Bordel ! en même temps je trouve que le roulis des vagues berce toujours autant.

Et en plus, j'vais avoir une bosse. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, pas agréable comme sensation… Mais j'arrête immédiatement en sentant mes doigts rencontrés ses mèches de cheveux poisseuses. Je me recroqueville la tête pressée contre mes genoux, mes bras nus entourant mes jambes. Le bout de mes épis corbeaux caressent ma clavicule et je calme ma respiration. C'est ça… Un cauchemar. Je plaque mes deux mains de part et d'autre de mon crâne et fourrage rageusement mes cheveux. C'est bien le moment de penser à ça. Ça suffit maintenant ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit. C'est stupide et ça me ralentit dans mes plans. Vaudrait que je boive un peu ou que je mange quelque chose et que je pense à autre chose. Tiens en parlant de ça...

A vu de nez, nous sommes loin du port, et moi, en bonne compagnie de tonneaux chargés de saké. L'atmosphère est douce, et à part le doux roulis des vagues rien ne vient déranger cette quiétude… alors que tout à l'heure… disons, que même lorsque la '' Grande Réunion Informelle Et En Vrai Ce N'est Qu'une Légende Idiote Alors Ne Venait Pas Nous Casser Les Pieds Sinon On Va Vous Enfoncer La Tête Tellement Profond Dans Votre Fondement Que Vous Pourrez Nous Expliquez Le Fonctionnement D'un Intestin Des Fazuty '' à lieu l'ambiance n'est pas si tendu. Et Gold sait à quel point cette fichu famille de mafieux est irritable. Passé plus six heures à faire le service juste parce Zat m'a demandé avec des putains de mégalomanes qui tuent les serveurs les uns après les autre juste pour se marrer comme des baleines… enfin aussi parce que je cherchai des infos pour récupérer les rapports sur l'incidents d'Ohara. Il me les avait promis, mais ce connard s'est contenté de vulgaires papiers d'administrations sur les derniers événements à Alabasta. Notons que juste après, j'ai planqué les traceurs vidéos-escargophones de la Marine dans les entrepôts qu'il squatte. Après… pas que dans la Nostra on m'évitait... mais plus tôt, que je peux faire confiance à mes interlocuteurs et que lorsqu'on me voit, on change de trottoir… Enfin bref, ces deux imbéciles auraient fait trembler les fondations de la Red Line avec leur hurlement.

Satch – si je me souviens bien -, après s'être fait rabrouer assez méchamment au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois par le dénommé Izou avec un intervalle assez singulier de quelques minutes, a fini par déclaré forfait et à supporter le déluge pendant une bonne demi-heure (ce qui est en soit un exploit).

Ce qui n'était particulièrement agréable (surtout que ma cachette n'est pas du tout insonorisée) - car suite à ça, il a fini par me balancer avec violence dans les bras d'un autre homme et de loin, j'ai pu entendre l'ampleur de leur dispute, alors que je me faisais emportait vers la calle. Les tenants et aboutissants importants visiblement peu, vu que les insultes sans queue ni tête avaient fini par remplacé les accusations énervées (entre '' cuisinier dévergondé '' et '' travestis mégalomane ''). Le temps que toutes les caisses, tonneaux, trucs, et machins soient montés, ils s'engueulaient encore. Cela semblait d'ailleurs monnaie courante car personne n'avait jugé bon d'intervenir pour stopper l'esclandre. A moins qu'ils soient trop haut placés dans la hiérarchie de ce navire – dont je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps d'analyser le drapeau, pressée que j'étais d'échapper au dangereux types de tout à l'heure, qui s'amusait à parier n'importe qui - pour que les autres osent intervenir. Après tout, le dénommé Satch avait dit être un " commandant ", et pas besoin d'être une tête pour devinait que c'est un poste plutôt élevé. Après tout quand on compare avec la Doflamingo's Family, les Shirohige's Pirates ou même dans la Big Mom's Family – même si son cas est un peu à part –, c'est très évocateur. Ce genre de hiérarchisation sont communes aux équipages nombreux mais pas seulement. Les flottes et les alliances pirates ont tendance à se hiérarchiser les uns les autres.

Et moi, caché dans mon cher tonneau, je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie de sortir tant qu'ils se criaient leurs vingt-cinq millions de vérités et délires à la figure. D'ailleurs à l'oreille, à présent, je dirais qu'ils ont fini… enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de faim, en attendant que l'un tue l'autre.

D'une forte poussée de la main, j'expulse le couvercle et il vole bruyamment à l'extérieur. Je passe ma tête hors mon abri de fortune et examine la zone.

Un endroit un peu humide mais et propre, avec cette légère mais récurrente odeur de sel commune aux navires. Une fois je suis monté dans un bateau de fleuve... l'odeur y était bien moins appréciable.

Il fait sombre et malgré des lanternes à tempêtes suspendues toutes les trois poutres et mes bigleuses que je viens de coller sur mes yeux, je ne peux pas percevoir à plus d'une dizaine de mètres devant moi. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche et rassuré de l'absence et de sons et de personnes, je m'extirpe de mon tonneau. Mes crampons adhèrent contre le bois dans un bruit un peu répugnant mais je m'en accommode. Sous mes pieds, je sens les remous du New World. Cette sensation… elle est assez rassurante en soit. Douce même comme si on la mer devenait elle-même une couverture dans laquelle on aurait envie de se rouler… comme quand j'étais petit, un endroit chaud…

...

Non, non et non ! Hors de question ! J'ai déjà donné, pas encore une fois !

On ne lamente pas sur son sort aussi misérable soit-il, on a pas de remord quel qu'il soit et on vit dans le présent ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour avoir des regrets et demeurer dans le passé.

Je lance un regard autours de moi. La cale semble composée d'alcôves afin de bien délimité les quelques mais nombreuses cargaisons doivent être ranger à tes endroits. C'est assez agréable je dois dire, ça change des rustres qui empilent tout leur chargement en gros tas de telle manière qu'il est pratiquement impossible de bouger quelques choses sans ressentir la légère impression de jouer à Tetris. Ce qui n'est pas particulièrement pratique pour voler ce dont j'ai besoin et subsister le temps du voyage.

Je sors de la première alcôve et me retrouve dans l'allée principale. Je me déplace prudemment faisant attention où je mets les pieds, utilisant cette technique que connaissent tous les garçons du monde ainsi que tous les voleurs – ce qui n'est pas forcément valorisant pour ma personne mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce point, consistant à se coller au mur pour faire craquer le moins possible les planches.

Je parcours la sombre allée aussi silencieusement que me permettent mes deux pieds gauches et enfin arrive devant la niche qui m'intéresse : un panneau « Garde-Manger » trône juste au-dessus.

Etrangement, juste en dessous une sorte de papier où est inscrit " **entrée interdite au resquilleurs, fringales nocturnes ou diurnes, Ace, stupides nouveaux décérébrés, blagueur en mal de sensation forte, Ginny et autres personnes attirées par la bouffe, … enfin bref, à part Satch et Uly, personne n'entre** ". Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Y doit y avoir des morfales dans leur équipage...

Mon esprit se représente un petit-déjeuner royal. Hmmm...ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien béqueter et le besoin plus que naturel se ressent.

J'en salive d'avance et je me dirige vers les différents réfrigérateurs, j'ouvre la porte de l'un d'eux et tombe sur le jackpot. Des glaces. Et pas n'importe lesquels : celle à la vanille, caramel, chocolat, supplément pépite chocolat. Je me sens presque bavé devant cet avant-goût de l'apogée du bonheur. D'une main j'attrape l'un des pots, ravi encore et toujours de possédé des gants et d'une autre, cherche par habitude, mon couteau multifonction. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le froid commençant à transperçait le cuir noir, je me mets à fourrager mon sac avec énergie. Mais rien à faire il reste introuvable.

 _« Ça, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on n'a pas de préparation ou que l'on est pas assez soigneux. »_

Mince, il a dû tomber dans la cheminée. Bravo, très fin. Belle façon d'entrer dans un navire pirate. À la limite il me reste le coutelât de tout à l'heure… mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit vraiment utile dans ce cas précis.

Je grogne méchamment. Du regard mais surtout à vrai dire par pur réflexe, je cherche une cuillère. Mais oui, comme si une cuillère par l'opération de Kami-sama allait tomber du ciel pour mon bon plais-

 **« C'est ça qu'tu cherches ? »**

…

…

Je me retourne à demis avec la lenteur d'un escargophone et mes yeux abasourdis tombe sur un regard charbon et visiblement très amusé juste derrière une main tenant elle-même l'objet de ma supplique d'il y a quelques secondes. Je me fige complètement et une panique monte comme un bouchon de champagne en moi. Je fais un bond en arrière et me colle contre la porte du réfrigérateur, enfouissant mon visage dans mon écharpe ne laissant dépassé que mes yeux. Ma bouche se clôt presque d'elle-même.

 **« Eh, qu'est-ce qui y a Haru'-chan ? Je sais que ça doit faire bizarre qu'en tant que commandant, de se faire surprendre en pleine gloutonnerie – d'habitude c'est moi, fait-il d'un sourire en coin. Mais t'inquiètes, j'le dirais pas à Marco ou à Bay. Promis, ajoute-il avec un sourire qui semble se vouloir rassurant. Ni à Izou d'ailleurs… je ne tiens pas à mourir si jeune. »**

Il me sourit avec complicité, comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction de ma part autre que celle de le dévisager comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête

Je déglutis péniblement. Bon, okay. Ce type me prend pour un autre. Ou une autre ou je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je n'ai pas franchement intérêt l'ouvrir.

J'ne décoche pas un mot et lui adresse un rictus à demis tordu. Ça aurait pu être pire mais cette obscurité me protège pour le moment et est maintenant gage de ma sécurité même.

Je m'attarde un peu plus sur le profil de mon interlocuteur : un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année peut-être… torse nu, un short long et vert tombant un peu sur ses hanches, laissant voir le début du V de ces iliaques. A sa ceinture est passé un couteau à dent. Sa posture est relaxée mais il semble être aussi une boule de réflexe.

Sur ses mèches brunes, un chapeau oranger digne d'un vrai fish-boy des profondeurs – je sens que mon humour devenir de plus en plus misérable. Des petits smiley étranges l'un énervé et l'autre triste, me fixe de leurs yeux peint en noirs.

Son visage est couvert de tâches de rousseurs, des mèches brunes et un sourire espiègle rendrait son expression tout simplement joyeuse si son air narquois n'était pas si marqué.

Immédiatement mes sens se mettent en alerte. Y a un problème là. Et un gros.

Je me méfie des gens joyeux. Et même si celui-ci ne semble pas l'être complètement, c'est scientifiquement impossible d'être parfaitement et purement joyeux. La probabilité que cela ne soit qu'une façade est quand même vachement importante. Derrière un sourire trop aimable et une mimique exagérément gentille, se cache toujours une toute autre chose.

L'être humain est constitué ainsi : il est absolument et définitivement incapable d'être sincèrement heureux... ou joyeux sans que cela ne cache quelque chose.

Seul, les enfants, qui cela ont à peine conscient de leur propre existence, peuvent y arriver.

Je fixe méchamment le type à la bonne humeur trop exubérante pour être véritable et réelle en face de moi. Soudainement il agite la cuillère devant mon nez, et me lance un assez étonné :

 **« Ben quoi ? T'en veux plus finalement ? J'te l'ais dis, j'dirais rien à Marco, c'pas mon genre de balancer, t'sais bien que j'suis pas comme ça, ajoute-il son sourire envahissant toute la surface de son visage. Et au fait ! Tu sais le dernier plan de Uly avec le cadenas en granit marin et le poisson à bois, ben j'ai appris par Cassandra, qui appris par Serg – ouais tu sais le mec de la division de Joz, celui qui deux chats sur l'épaule droite – qu'il avait dû donner des doubles des clés aux cuisiniers des autres flottes. Donc j'ai promis à Teréz – tu sais cui de la seizième division – une image de Satch à poil – ce type à des délires bizarres - et il m'a assuré qu'il nous refilerait les clés. C'est pas génial ça ? En plus, d'après Cassy, c'est là qu'ils ont planqué les explosifs de la dernière fois, tu sais ce que on mis dans la base Marine de l'île des Tortues Grises. Comme ça, on pourrait en mettre quelque uns dans la cabine de Marco. »**

J'ai de moins en moins confiance en cet hurluberlu étrange… que j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Un journal peut-être… à propos des Shishibukais, il me semble peut-être une escarmouche entre son équipage et un des Grands Corsaires… ça reste à voir et vérifier, surtout. Et il avait un surnom aussi.

Peu original car il faut encore se rappelait que c'est la marine et les suppôts y étant affiliés qui décident des pseudonymes des hors-la-loi… il ne faut donc pas trop espéré...

En voyant son expression se teintait de suspicion à cause de mon absence de réaction, je me saisit finalement de la cuillère – sans dire merci, faut pas trop tirer non plus - et d'un petit coup de l'index, enlève le couvercle de mon pot de glace. Il sourit.

Lui-même ouvre un autre réfrigérateur et en extirpe deux cuissots de ce qui semble être du poulet à demis congelé faisant chacun au moins deux fois la taille de mon bras. En même temps je suis pas si épaix que ça. Je hausse le sourcil en le voyant les serré dans ses mains, les yeux fermé et l'air plutôt concentré puis me statufie. D'un seul coup, les morceaux s'enflamment.

Nani ?!

Un fruit du démon. E merda.

C'est la catégorie de personne que j'apprécie le moins, après les connards qui s'amusent à parier sur les autres, bien que ces deux tares aillent souvent par deux.

Je me recule un peu, creusant l'écart entre moi et lui d'un bon mètre. Hors de question de m'approcher de trop près d'un type qui pourrait me brûler avec le petit orteil droit.

Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil. Ces yeux sont couleur de charbon, et ses doigts crépitent encore d'étincelles. Phhh... frimeur.

Ma cuillère plonge la glace et en ressort, toutes remplie de cristaux aromatisés que je m'empresse de gober sans grâce.

Le froid gèle littéralement mes gencives. Je soupirais d'aise.

Quelle douce sensation. Bien loin de la chaleur insupportable de mes assez rares nuits et nombreuses siestes. A chaque fois, je suis obligé de boire au moins deux litres d'eaux ou comme le cas présent, manger des éléments froids. Ou liquide parce que c'est plus rapide.

C'est aussi pour ça que je n'aime pas beaucoup – ironie – les utilisateurs de fruits du démon : ils ne peuvent plus nager. L'eau devient la force suprême number One contre eux et la majorité du monde connu est constitué de flotte…

J'engouffre la glace sans souci d'élégance tandis que l'homme se resserre ces morceaux de poulet en ce les grillant joyeusement. C'est à peine si je fais attention à l'autre à présent, le goût de mon premier repas depuis deux jours crée des sensations délicieuses dans mon estomac et le froid qui me refroidit la gorge est incroyablement agréable.

Depuis mon séjour sur la dernière île estivale, il y a deçà deux mois, où je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'attarder à cause d'un problème de rapports de missions clandestins abimés par des sales gosses sans plus d'intelligence qu'un cactus alabastien, je n'ai trouvé aucun marchant de glace à mes arrêts.

Je ferme mes yeux et me délecte de ma dernière cuillère de repas. Ça m'a fait un bien fou cette douceur. Posant mon pot à présent vide à côté de moi, j'étire tous mes membres qui craquent tous détendant ma silhouette ridiculement maigre.

Un souffle brûlant balaye mon visage. Je rouvre les yeux et devant mon regards surpris, apparaît le visage sarcastique du jeune enfoi-, hum, homme morfale.

 **« Alors comme ça, tu piques un somme ? J'croyais être le seul à faire de la narcolepsie dans c'bateau… En plus, t'es dégueulasse t'en as partout. T'as le visage tout blanc, là !** **»**

Oh, le p'tit… et lui il peut parler, il est encore en train de se débarbouiller les joues à coup de langue dans l'unique but d'enlever toute la graisse que lui a laissait le poulet. Ce n'est pas franchement ragoutant… et je sais que je suis blanc comme un cul de crémier, pas la peine dans rajouter pauvre tache bronzée ! Mais je m'abstiens… pas besoin de tant d'expression pour montrer le mépris que l'on ressent pour une personne.

 **« - Je n'dormais pas...**

 **\- Mais oui, tu m'en diras tant… au fait tant qu'j'y suis, j'peux te poser une question, Haru' ? »**

Ma colère régresse et ma suspicion revient au galop. Il glisse un doigt sous ma mâchoire, son expression se tord en un immonde sourire et son sourcil droit forme un arc de cercle au-dessus de la paupière. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il veut au dénommé susnommé " Haru' ?

De toute façon pour l'instant, il me prend pour cet aut-

 **« Dis, que fais ici, un gamin de même pas quinze ans, se faisant passer pour un commandant et bouffant des glaces comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ? »**

-tre...

 **###**

 _ **Bon, bon, question ! Que pensez-vous du caractère d'Ace… je l'ai pas trop raté ? pitié, pitié !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, c'est gentille ! Et ce qui serait encore plus gentil qu gentil, ce serait de laisser une revieuw.**_

 _ **Enfin bref…**_

 _ **Bisou**_

 _ **Pelote de Plume**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Plume de Loriot

_**Coucou, les ami(e)s ! Après une semaine de souffrance absolue (le sixième chapitre est une vraie torture à écrire… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH), je vous donne ce quatrième chapitre. Il s'y passe plein plein de choses – pas autant que dans le cinq mais là n'est pas la question…. Ahahah. J'espère que vous l'aimerais… j'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'orthographe et tout le reste (description…)...**_

 ** _Sympa les gars, j'vous adore : merci à Taouret, grazie nguyenthanhtam95 (mention spéciale favoris), takk Traffy. D (mention spéciale favoris), thank you MissYoYo, arigatô Celmon, Anaploufette (mention spéciale favoris ), fofo Aurore Heart, merkzi DeathGothika? ( je sais pas si ton nom va apparaître alors je réecrie : 14thpointallen), mèsi Talion's justice et gratias agimus Kinaria.H (pareil pour toi: KinariapointH )._**

 ** _Je vous adore, bisous ! Et bonne lecture !_**

 **Chapitre n°4 : Plume de Loriot**

Je déglutis péniblement. Okay… j'ai un peu trop espéré… pourtant on m'avait toujours répété qu'il ne fallait pas espérer. Quoi qu'il arrive. Son regard change, se durcit, tout comme ses traits, moins amusé, moins heureux, moins joyeux.

 _« Gamin, espère tant que tu veux. Ici, on est dans le vrai monde, ça n'y changera rien. »_

Il m'attrape par le col et me plaque violement contre la porte du frigo et son autre main enserre mon bras dans une étreinte d'un autre monde… ou plutôt un de celles du New World. Je grimace et il grogne, l'air meurtrier :

 **« - Qu'est-ce tu fous là, sale merdeux ? tu veux t'en prendre à Père !? »**

Je lui lance un regard peu amène. Comme si, crétin. Je ne sais même pas où j'ai atterri. Mais je garde ma bouche close. Je ne suis pas fou. Il sort son couteau à cran de don étui et me

Il me cogne méchamment contre la paroi et je grogne à cette maltraitance. Arghh ! Mais ça fait un mal de chien.

 **« T'es qui !? »**

A nouveau je reste silencieux. Et ces yeux demeurent de cet étrange noir charbon qui m'examine férocement. Si je lui donne mon vrai nom, ce qui est hors de question, je me retrouve dans l'impasse et si je dis mon surnom du marché noir, y a de grandes chances pour qu'il m'identifie. Autant me la fermer pour l'instant ou donner un faux nom… Je m'agite un peu et tente de m'extraire de son emprise mais rien y fait, sa poigne est ferme, inexorable et il me semble bien décidé à me maintenir en l'air pendant un certain temps… aucune échappatoire en vue et je ne peux décemment pas m'exciter trop, vu la mauvaise posture dans laquelle je suis.

 **« J'n'ai pas fais exprès de me retrouver sur ton putain de bâtiment, pauvre con décérébré ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça a foutre de m'inquiéter si je ne vais pas importuner les habitants du navire que je squatte, débile ! T'avais qu'à manger à un'autre moment et tu m'aurais même pas vu ! Réfléchis tumeur purulente, enflure de merde, queutard attardé ! »**

J'ai une définition toute personnelle de la non-violence verbale. C'est là une autre des raisons pour laquelle je ferme toujours ma bouche que ce soit dans la Nostra ou ailleurs, j'évite au plus possible les rapports verbaux. Mes employeurs ou mes contacts n'apprécient en général guère mes écarts de langage, donc j'ai, dans quasiment tous mes contras, une clause me dispensant de communiquer avec d'autre mammifères vertébrés.

Mes doigts sont agités de spasmes et je tente fébrilement de me saisir de mes affaires mais mon sac est tombé au bas de ma hanche et même en tendant les doigts je ne peux qu'effleurer la surface lustrée du polaroïd.

 **« Menteur ! avoue, t'es là pour t'en prendre à nous ! 'Fin… bon, c'n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose du haut de tes quoi… quinze ans à vu de nez… contre nous… Mais pour le principe, bordel ! On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça, c'est de la politesse ! Y a pas besoin de s'appeler Makino pour le savoir. »**

Okay… m'a saoulé. Je grogne violement et coince mon bras sous son aisselle et d'un mouvement brusque fait décoller son bras de mon col mais immédiatement, c'est le sien qui m'attrape, me colle d'une poussé sur le frigo, me collant sur la paroi froide sans douceur aucune et me fait une clé dans le dos. Je geins de douleur mais il ne lâche pas prise. Ah non, pas question ! Sa main se met à enserrer mon menton dans une emprise inexorable… son regard est assez étrange je grimace et cette fois, mords sa main de toutes mes forces. Surpris il me relâche et j'en profite pour m'élancer vers le couloir, abandonnant mon précieux petit déjeuner casse-croute. Je lui hurle :

 **\- Et j'ai dix-sept, pauvre vermine consanguine !**

J'esquive sa main qui tente de retenir mon pied mais je fais un saut de côté et esquive de justesse.

 **\- Tu vas voir, sale crevure pucelle !**

Argh ! Des traits enflammés m'ont frôlé. Je saute en tous sens, m'accrochant parfois au hasard aux lampes à tempête. Putain, quel boulet je suis ! Non on ne s'apitoie pas ! On agit !

J'avise un escalier au fond. La voilà, ma chance de m'en sortir ! Je cours sans m'arrêter, me réceptionne sur un mur et me renvoie d'un coup de pied dans celui d'en face. Je décolle presque. L'air siffle dans mes oreilles alors que l'atmosphère commence à se teinter de fumée. Je tourne légèrement la tête et… quoi !? mais il est dingue ! Des étincelles brillent dans l'air alors qu'il court derrière moi et le bruit de ses sandales résonnent. Je tente désespérément d'opérer plus vite, de sauter plus haut et de courir plus vite. Je tourne à nouveau la tête histoire de voir ce qu'il fait et … des flammes parcourent ses hanches et dansent sur son visage. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat peu rassurant, presque fantastique… son corps s'enflamme par endroits et à intermittence.

…

…

Mon souffle s'accélère et bat comme un dément dans ma poitrine. C'est un Logia ! Un putain de Logia ! Je sens que je vais défaillir. Je m'élance, l'escalier n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres mais une main m'agrippe par les cheveux et je renâcle de douleur, alors que mon corps s'arcboute. Des étincelles commencent à les parcourir et je hurle davantage. J'attrape le couteau dans mon sac et le lui plante dans le bras. Et bordel, il le traverse sans que cela ne lui fasse le moindre mal et je donne coups de pied sur coups de poings.

Le feu partout. Sur ses bras, autours de ses doigts. Des flammes partout. Des étincelles dorées qui brulent l'air, l'absorbe et recrache la mort. Tout cela m'oppresse. J'étouffe presque alors que des volutes noires trainent dans mon champ de vison. Et je hurle sans fin alors que mes jambes s'escriment en donnant des coups de pieds dans les flancs de cet autre. Je finis par fermer les yeux. Tout va bien, ça va aller… je rouvre mes yeux, prends mon élan et en instant je bascule pour le retrouver derrière lui et le gratifie d'un coup de pied dans le tibia qui doit lui faire autant de mal qu'un effleurement de mouche. Mais l'action le surprend et il me relâche un instant. Immédiatement je me mets à courir comme un lièvre à la saison de la chasse, trop conscient de qui va m'arriver si je ne déguerpis pas. Je glisse entre ses jambes, et monte les quelques marches de l'escalier en une seconde. De l'air ! Un immense morceau de ciel jaillit comme de la toile de West Blue, bleu et coloré et ma main retient mon élan. J'atterrit avec plus ou moins d'agilité sur mes pieds et-argh ! Une douleur survient à l'arrière de mon genou, dans le creux de celui-ci et la seconde suivante, on m'envoie bouffer le plancher. Un poids atterrit sur mon dos et deux mains m'agrippent les bras et d'un coup je me retrouve à moitié surélevé vers l'avant, maintenu uniquement par mon agresseur. Je rue mais il tient bon et soudain je sens mon écharpe être retirée pour être remplacé par un souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Crispation de dingue qui prend tout mon corps. Je gueule comme un forcené et tente de basculer sur le côté mais cet enfoiré à les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol.

 **\- Oï… tu vas te calmer ?**

Un visage s'est penché à mon niveau. Je lui jette un regard froid comme l'air austral.

Le type m'agrippe les cheveux et soulève mon visage pour qu'il soit à la hauteur du sien et me fait tourner mon visage dans un sens puis dans l'autre, ses énormes doigts boudinés me compressant la mâchoire. Je lui balance un regard noir et il s'en fous. Son visage est carré, allongé, poilu même, ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux frisés et gras, son sourire démesurée et laid. Mon regard s'obscurcit davantage alors qu'il m'examine sous tous angles en tirant plus cruellement sur mes cheveux. Je gémis quand il tire sur la gauche. Il me relâche et mon crâne s'écrase misérablement contre le sol alors que je sens une autre main – plus fine que la sienne, attrapée ma nuque et la coller au sol alors qu'un de mes bras est libéré. Je tente de lui arracher l'autre de sa poigne mais rien n'y fait.

 **\- Haru'… lâche ça… c'est sale. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ramasser tout ce qui traine par terre et sur le pont…**

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'apprécie guère les pirates… ils ont une grosse tendance à te rabaisser bien salement. Pas plus que les Marines… mais ça ne fait jamais du bien. Enfin bon, je me tortille mais l'emprise reste ferme et implacable.

 **\- Maieuuh ! il est marrant ! fait la voix sympathique de ce qui semble être une jeune fille. Teach, t'es pas sympa… critique pas mes jouets !**

Merci de me rabaisser au qualificatif marrant, très sympathique… Elle me ramasse un instant les cheveux et me tord pour regarder mes joues, je sens la lourde caresse de son regard me courir sur la peau. Elle me détaille sans délicatesse et avec un brin de mépris…

 **\- Tu parles… rétorque le gars de tout à l'heure. Il est tout faible et maigrichon…**

Ça aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir. Un frisson parcoure mon corps. Les feux de plus tôt.

 **\- Ah, Ace, t'es là…, la voix vient d'ailleurs dans mon dos, presque. Papa voulait te parler, la dernière île sur laquelle t'es passée à créer un bazar monstre… faudrait calmer le jeu… Teach au fait, tu n'pourrais pas aller aider Bill pour les poissons-crabes ? Tu sais, y a Douglas – celui de la sixième division - qui en a foutu partout dans le hall des infirmières. Elles pourraient gérer mais avec tous les cas sociaux qui ont atterris sur le billard… faudrait que t'ailles gérer, s'il te plaît. Et va essayer de me trouver Satch.**

 **\- Hmmm.. j'y vais. Salut les commandants.**

 **\- A toute, l'ami !**

Le gars, Teach, fait un signe joyeux aux autres, son énorme sourire déchire sa gueule. Il me jette un regard méprisant et pars. C'est étrange… mais un instant j'ai eu l'impression que le mépris n'allait pas uniquement vers moi. Je me tortille un peu en tente de regarder derrière moi. La fille se contente de resserrer l'étreinte en continuant de parler aux autres. Okay, bon, vu que tout le monde m'ignore autant passer en mode automatique. C'est l'option la plus sûr. Ace donc, personne impétueuse et impulsive. Fruit du Démon. Se méfier.

 **\- Maiiis ! marco-ni ! C'est pas ma faute, y avait des marins qui insultait Père !**

Très impulsive à la limite du puéril par instant… Marco, hmm… poussin… personne ayant un ascendant sur le susnommé Ace. A priori, lié. Et à priori, j'aimerai savoir où est passé mon écharpe parce que ça ne va vraiment pas le faire si je l'ai perdu.

 **\- On avait dit qu'on éviterait ça… mais je suis d'accord avec l'imbécile. Et uis de toute façon, on avait encore des problèmes avec Froz dans ce coin. On aurait de toute façon dû déblayer la zone.**

Personne ne qui me tient au sol… réfléchis, bien que prompte aux tendances génocidaires, Haru. S'il pouvait parler juste un peu moins fort, ils se sont à peine dix centimètres d'écarts les uns par rapports aux autre et ils gueulent comme des gorets que l'on égorge.

 **\- Le crétin de service t'emmerde pauv' tache ! Et ouais, c'était cool !**

 **\- La prochaine fois, tu m'en ramène un, le kairosaine ?**

 **\- Evidemment, sorcière.**

 **\- Aurais-je entendu une insulte sortir de tes mandibules, limaçon ?**

 **\- Tu as du mal entendre, chère lilliputienne… l'âge influence peut-être ton jugement…**

 **\- Mes oreilles vont très bien, ne t'inquiète pas misérable pisseux.**

Ace et la fille… relation conflictuelle. A exploiter. La main de la fille m'enserre de plus en plus fortement et aie ! ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je siffle doucement sous la douleur mais personne ne me prête la moindre attention. Je déteste les filles ! C'est définitif ! La prochaine fois que je croise Clem' et ses '' le sexe féminin mérite autant d'attention que le sexe masculin, fais preuve de plus de tolérance… et arrête de rester planter là, dans ton froc ! '' je le balance dans la Grande Line… franchement, elle n'peut pas se couper les ongles, cette garce !

Je vois les poings du brun entraient dans mon champ de vision puis disparaître. Au petit soulèvement que je sens au niveau de mes hanches, je dirais qu'il est entrain de la maintenir à quelques centimètres du plancher des vaches ou de mon plancher pelvien… on va dire que ce n'est pas si différent que ça. La main de la fille m'a lâché et je me débats à nouveau mais une autre se pose sur ma nuque. Et cette fois, j'ai peur. Genre vraiment peur. Je m'arrête de bouger. Attention, danger, danger ! me murmure mon instinct.

 **\- Alors je ne puis qu'être rassuré, co-**

 **\- LES DEUX, on se calme… Le contrat tient toujours, bande de demeurés et je doute que l'un de vous veulent augmenter sa dette...**

Aie, elle vient de retomber, sur moi. Putain, la délicatesse se perd en ce bas monde ! Donc…Poussin… ascendant sur les deux. Se référer à lui. Et Satch, hmmm disons, copain de poussin… relation avec le dit Marco. Argh, saleté de gonzesse, je vais avoir des putains de marques… en plus déjà avec les quatre traits sanglants que je dois avoir sur la joue, j'vais avoir l'air beau moi tiens !

 **\- Où est Satch ? Il n'est toujours pas rentré ? …**

 **\- Parti faire des mamours avec Izou… C'est dégoutant.**

Satch et Izou… personne en concubinage… relation conflictuelle d'après ce que j'ai pu enregistrer ce matin… et l'ami Satch avoir une relation avec poussin. Par contre, si elle pouvait arrêter de cirer ses ongles aussi près de mon oreille.

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu couches avec Bay ?**

 **\- Bay est trop jolie, belle, élégante, délicate, supérieure à toutes autres, intelligente, forte, adorable… Satch est juste… poilu, stupide… et pourtant Izou arrive à supporter…** _ **ça**_ **.**

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler que ton grand frère n'est pas facile à vivre non plus ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas faux…**

Et moi, je suis juste aplatie comme ça pour le décorum, alors je renâcle et dans mon champ de vision apparait la face pleine de taches de rousseurs du dénommé Ace. Mais la main se fait de plus en plus pressante.

 **\- Lâche-moi, crevard !**

 **\- Tsss… fait la voix du dénommé Ace. Moi à ta place, je te déconseillerais d'énerver maman Phénix.**

 **\- Ace, on avait dit quoi avec cette allusion gênante autant pour moi que pour tous les membres de cet équipage…**

 **\- Gnagna.. la douzième commandante devrait éviter de la ramener. En plus, chui plus fort que toi…**

 **\- Les Shirohiges n'ont jamais classé leurs commandants par puissance, du con.**

Soudain… Ace… Marco… Poings Ardent… Phénix… Shirohiges… Haru.. ta ? … Douzième commandante ? … une sueur froide me saisit et je frissonne de compréhension… Gold …

Shirohige. J'ai atterri chez les Shirohiges.

Je murmure :

 **\- Vous êtes les pirates de Barbe Blanche ?**

 **###**

 _ **Questions ! Les personnages sont-ils bien fichu ? Et avez-vous reperez l'époque à laquelle se passe l'histoire ? (Cookies pour le gagnant !)**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**_

 _ **J'vous aime !**_

 _ **Revieuws ?**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Plume de Phénix

_**Yo Guys ! Ça va ? Moi … Le lycée tout ça… ça gonfle mais faut le faire… D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour le ratard ( damn you ! ) gomen, gomen ! Chui suis fière comme tout de ce chapitre. Celui-là, c'est vraiment le meilleur que j'ai eu l'impression d'écrire… mais après…**_

 _ **Je paris un Ace que vous n'devinerez pas ce qui va se passer après… (hin, hin, elle ricane bizarrement alors que ces doigts martèlent la touche Point d'exclamation…) !**_

 _ **Bon le contenu… y a, comme d'habitude, pas mal de digression sur un univers One Piece constamment en extension… Si je n'étais pas si attaché à garder ce texte sans spoil, je parlerais des derniers scans… mais bon. Dommage^^**_

 _ **Merci à Taouret, grazie nguyenthanhtam95 (mention spéciale favoris), takk Traffy. D (mention spéciale favoris), thank you MissYoYo, arigatô Celmon, Anaploufette (mention spéciale favoris ), fofo Aurore Heart, merkzi DeathGothika, akiba , mèsi Talion's justice, tak Uchiha Yamii, choukran ( mention spéciale favoris !) et gratias agimus Kinaria.H (pareil pour toi: KinariapointH ).**_

 _ **Sur ceux, merci à tout le monde, revieuwers, Favoriteurs (j'ai mal à Becherel), Followers, et vieuwers. Je vous aime ! Bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre n°5 : Plume de Phénix**

Ace aux Poings Ardents – puisque c'est lui, cesse enfin de m'ignorer, me faisant un sourire carnier et amusée – surtout amusé – me répond :

 **\- Ouais** , **gamin**. **Pourquo** i, continue-t-il agressivement, son air se faisant menaçant, **tu veux nous attaquer ?**

Je respire doucement par le nez et je sens comme une sorte de bombe se posait dans un coin de mon cerveau… respire, ce n'est pas grave. Barbe Blanche je suis sur le fucking bateau de Barbe Blanche a.k.a l'homme le plus fort du monde alias le mec qui peu t'envoyer vers la Red Line d'une pichenette sur l'arrière train… je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, me bruler la gorge, mon souffle se raréfie, mes poings se compressent à intermittence et j'ai la vague sensation que mon cerveau fait des demandes express à mon estomac pour éviter qu'il ne dégueule mon petit-déjeuner de tantôt.

…

…

De toute façon, il n'est même pas là, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis de toute façon, il y a toujours pire comme… pas grand-chose. Allez… respire doucement… voilà c'est ça, bravo…

 **\- Marco,** fait la fille **, il est en train de venir tout rouge. Ce n'est pas normal, je crois. Cassy a dit que ça pouvait être grave. Hey,** elle me pince la clavicule **, tu surchauffes ?**

 **\- T'as raison, essaye de lui piquer la joue…**

 **\- Si tu lui fais mal, il va peut-être réagir ?**

Je ne dis rien alors que les deux timbrés commencent à me tordre dans tous les sens sous les yeux vaguement ennuyé du mec de tout à l'heure… mec de tout l'heure… étant Marco le Phénix… je n'arrive même pas à saisir l'étendu de cette absurdité… L'improbabilité, la possibilité est si faible que je n'ai au grand jamais osé l'entrevoir… Il faut absolument que je me sorte de ce guêpier. Genre de suite. Je lève le nez d'un côté puis de l'autre, tan dis que la fille continue de me pincer. Je lève des yeux méfiants sur ce qui m'entourent. Tout un tas de matelot s'affaire, nettoie le pont, montent aux cordages, déplacent des bouts, s'interpellent de temps à autres. La coordination est summum, chacun sachant déjà ce qu'il doit et comment doit-il le faire. Dans un coin, trois tables ont été installées et une flopée de pirates se sont attroupé autours de celles-ci. Parfois des cris de joie ou de rage en jaillit alors que le groupe éclate en rire grossier et vulgaire. De tout ça s'échappe une telle sensation d'habitude, de quotidien que ç'en ait troublant.

Au final, à peine quelques-uns d'entre eux ne remarque la scène étrange qui se passe. Ou alors ils ont l'habitude d'une telle agitation… je ne saurais dire et en vrai je m'en fous. 9a aurait était un autre équipage que celui de ce putain de youkon je pense que j'aurais pris un peu de temps pour attraper quelques informations. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de me barrer, là, maintenant.

Cette fois, je n'ai plus aucune hésitation mon corps devient mou et je me cambre violement avant de me laisser retomber sur le côté. La fille, surprise, me considère et se relève alors qu'Ace au Poing Ardent lâche ma jambe qu'il s'était mis à tordre dans un angle un peu bizarre. Mais je reste inerte, comme mort, retenant même ma respiration et elle passe une main devant mes yeux. Au passage je l'entrevois à mon tour. Un petit bout de fille au visage candide et au traits arrondis. Des yeux bleus marines, des cheveux coupés courts et rebiquant en tous sens dans une touffe couleur noisette. Elle est quelque peu androgyne mais son expression reste absurdement joyeuse. Alors qu'elle m'a plaqué au sol avec une force d'un autre monde… psychopathe. Et dire que cette gonzesse fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche… ça me dépasse…

Vivement, je lui latte les jambes, me redresse d'un bond, attrape mon écharpe laissée là au passage et me propulse vers la rambarde. Mes mains crochètent la fine barre de bois alors que je me pousse un peu vers le haut, tentant d'apercevoir une terre propice à mon échappée miraculeuse. Au plus loin, que porte mon regard, il n'y qu'une vague terre. Merde ! il faut que je me barre. Les gens commencent à me remarquer et se dirige dans une direction. Okay, plus le choix. Nan mais quel idiot ! En plus, merde quoi ! il a fallu que je me plante comme ça. Bordel !

Je fourrage vivement dans mon sac et sort le papier de là. Putain ça a intérêt à marcher. Six mois que je n'ai pas utilisé la Vivre-Card. Je la fixe, le nom apparait, et le petit morceau gigote vers la mer. Bon, bon, okay…. C'était quoi la dernière fois, la manip' qu'il avait fait… je sors la mienne de l'écharpe, la déplie pendant un instant, les bords écaillés par l'eau ne sont pas beaux à voir mais pas grave. Au passage je jette un coup d'œil à mon sac… le reste, semble en état, malgré toutes les acrobaties que j'ai pu faire ces derniers temps. J'espère que le polaroïd n'en a pas pâtît. C'est fragile ces petites choses-là…

Et je colle ma Vivre Card à la seconde. Les deux morceaux se rejoignent l'espace d'une seule seconde, des filaments noirs se créent entre les deux comme si elles souhaitaient fusionner… ce qui n'est pas si faux au fond. Je sens comme une vibration. Tout mon corps est parcouru par celle-ci et j'ai l'impression d'être tombé au fin fond de la Grande Line. Ça ne dure qu'une seule seconde mais bon… je n'ai jamais apprécié cette sensation. Ça me donne envie de pisser…

En vrai, j'exploite juste un défaut des Vivre Card… mais bon, ce n'est pas ma faute si ces petits trucs sont mal foutus… Une Vivre Card corresponde à une seule et unique personne et indique la direction de la position dudit individu MAIS celle-ci ne peut gérer deux personnes en même temps. Le contact de deux Vivre Card relève plus de l'aberration que d'autre chose. C'est comme si pendant une fraction de seconde la Vivre Card recherché qui dit-elle cherché. Donc comme les deux sont liés – personne et Vivre Card – cela envoi l'instant une sorte de décharge pas du tout agréable dans tout le corps.

Enfin bon vu le temps que mettra cet abruti à comprendre que son cher et adorable meilleur ami/copain de beuverie/épenchoir humain s'est plongé dans une mouise profonde et inextricable…

Je glisse la mienne dans mon écharpe, dans un trou grossier que j'ai taillé dans le tissage et ma main va ranger l'autre dans le sac. Bon, bon, mon regard avise une échelle de corde. La voilà ma solution. D'une poussée j'atterris sur la rambarde, mes bottes claquant sur la fine surface. Je me précipite comme un fou vers cette issue, et d'un bond, rejoint l'échelle, l'agrippant d'une main. Je me hisse sans difficultés et coince mon premier pied dans le cordage. L'autre vient se loger à son tour à ses côtés et d'un bond, je grimpe sur cet épais assemblage. Des scrutateurs et curieux s'accumulent autours de moi… la sensation est à la limite du dérangeant mais c'est toujours mieux que pendant la rixe. Mon pied se coince dans un interstice traitre et je me débats un instant mais me détache en baladant mes pieds violemment. Allez… décroche, voilà ! Mes deux mains crochètent un barreau de cordeau et je me propulse vers l'avant vers le haut même, et réussit à me raccrocher. Encore quelques jeux de mains et de pieds et je me retrouve devant mon objectif. Je me glisse sans mal dans la tour du fou* et jette un œil au bas du navire. Une masse compacte de personne s'est agglutinée au bas du mât, bien que d'autre sont reparti faire le boulot, l'atmosphère est quelque peu tendue. On repassera pour la discrétion… k'so… je jette un regard à l'horizon… mouais, personne. S'ils ne se grouillent pas, j'vais y passer. La mer est aussi calme que peut l'être la Grande Line et un vent chaud souffle dans mes cheveux… vraiment trop long ces trucs. Une bonne taillade de derrière les fagaux, ça ne peut faire que du bien…

Je soupire doucement pour trouver le calme qu'il me faudra pour affronter ce monde. Parce que c'est ça au fond… stop ! on arrête. On ne fait pas son Caliméro.

J'attrape mes binocles et les enfilent. La lanière compresse un peu mais au moins maintenant, j'y vois plus clair. Allez… bouges-toi… tu m'avais promis de me porter secours s'il y avait un problème.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de clarté, une lueur se réflè- ah. Un immense oiseau jaillit de nulle part. Des plumes dorées et bleues tombent dans une pluie chatoyante... deux yeux immenses et bleus sur une tête petite et ronde avec un bec doré, posé au bout d'un cou fin et délicat. Puis le poitrail grossit d'une manière gracieuse et se sont ensuite deux ailes gigantesques, parcourues de flammes, s'accrochant autours de la cage thoracique. Et au niveau de la croupe, une longue queue colorée et délicate. C'est incroyable. Et l'oiseau s'approche de moi… et l'oiseau me fixe.

…

…

 **\- Aaaah, y a un putain de piaf qui brille, bordel de merde, connerie de vie, Gooooold ! Y se passe quoi !? Pourquoi y a la volaille qui s'enflamme sans piailler !? Dégage le piaf ! Dégage !**

Et le pigeon fluo s'approche de moi et se pose sur la rambarde, dans une pluie d'étincelle colorés, alors que ses serres s'enfoncent dans le bois tendre. Je hurle d'avantage et lui balance mon couteau à la figure, mais celui-ci le transperce dans une gerbe de flammes. Le piaf me regarde comme si j'étais un être profondément stupide. Et je capte soudain. Mon souffle disparaît, mon corps bouge sans mon aide. Un phénix. C'est un phénix, une créature impossible. Et c'est impossible.

Mes yeux accrochent les pupilles de l'autre. Ce n'est pas primaire, mais plutôt… bleus… d'un bleu qui ne devrait pas l'être, étrange et anormal, surnaturel même dans cette immense mer qu'est la Grande Line. C'est bleu et ça a tout vu. Le monde, la malveillance, la terreur, la guerre, l'enfer. Et ces yeux qui transpercent ma carapace, ma peau, mes os, et tout le reste, tout ce qi est scellé, tout ce dont je refuse de penser, et qui laisse tout nu, comme l'enfant que j'étais. La haine, la honte, mes pleurs. Tout ce qui ne devrait pas être là, l'indécence des secrets, la folie des mots, des informations brouillonnent dans mon cerveau plein de trous. et je détourne mon regard. Parce que cette fichue bibliothèque de données si je me suis toujours refusé à la ranger, à classer, les petites informations et les importantes pour ne pas souvenir. De l'autre, de cet autre.

Et dans son regard je capte quelque chose d'étrange, d'improbable. L'animal, dans son immensité, dans toute sa globalité abaisse la tête devant moi alors que ses ailes se déploient doucement autours de lui.

Alors je range mon couteau et m'approche. Sans mot, sans rien d'autre que mes deux mains, juste moi. Encore un pas et je me sens si petit. Mais je crois que si je ne le fais pas je vais mourir, que le monde s'écroulerait si cette immense chose, cet oiseau de toutes les couleurs, n'existait pas. Je tends la main, et je me sens abstrait inconnu et perdu. Mes projets disparaissent, mes idées de folies, mes mots, tout. L'oiseau me fixe étrangement. Il attend mon action, attend. Et tend le cou en ma direction, ses ailes se replient sur ses flancs… je vais être annihiler. Ma main passe la barrière d'étincelles. Elle avance, la courageuse et s'immobilise à quelques centimètres de la ''joue '' du volatile. Et je pose ma main sur le phénix.

C'est chaud, comme un gâteau au miel, une pâtisserie sortie du four, comme un chat endormis, un dragon chaud, un phénix aux yeux bleus. Il me fixe toujours, ses yeux me transperçant de part et d'autre. Puis ses iris se ferment, sa joue se blottie contre ma petite main et un tourbillon enveloppe tout d'un coup cette apparition d'un autre temps. Je tente de me reculer mais le tourbillon m'accroche dans son étreinte de feu. Du céruléen, de l'ocre, lapis-lazulis, d'or, de l'améthyste, du cristal… tout s'envole autours de moi, tout brûle et cette chose vivante, incroyable, jaillissante, colorée, m'étreint. Mon gant se dissout avec tout cela et disparaît dans cette bouillie impossible alors que je sens mes lunettes tombaient, la lanière tranchée ou brûlée mais je m'en fous. Ma main reste pendue dans le vide, étiré dans l'infini de cette absurdité, dans cette improbabilité, dans cet univers qui me fait l'un des plus gros majeurs de ma vie, mes yeux tentant de vaincre l'impossibilité, clignant dans cette folie de feu. Puis quelque chose se saisit de ma main, attrape mes doigts dans une poigne douce et chaude. Puis la lumière disparaît doucement, et à nouveau sous ma menotte je sens une joue mais dure, rasée, chaude, tangible. Les feux disparaissent lentement, régressent et j'entrevois à nouveau ses deux yeux bleus, céruléens, impossibles, surnaturels, puis un visage dur, buriné de soleil, une chemise lilas, un corps humain, incliné devant moi, un pied à terre, l'autre replié. Même rabattu qu'il est, il arrive à être à ma hauteur. Il est géant. Et les dernières flammes disparaissent dans ses cheveux dorés par le soleil. Il me sourit et c'est horrible tant c'est beau.

Et ma main est toujours sur sa joue… je me fige… encore plus que précédemment. Ma main sur la joue d'un putain de mec…

 _T'es trop mignonne comme ça,_ fais une voix insidieuse dans ma tête, _tu comptes te mettre aux robes ? Putain, on dirait une gonzesse !_

Argh, je retire violemment ma main et fais un bond de cabris. Mes pieds s'emmêlent, je sens la rambarde dans mon dos, mon corps basculait et je… merde ! J'vais tomber ! Je tente d'agripper quelque chose n'importe quoi mais mes doigts ne rencontrent que le vide, la gravité m'attire et déjà mes pieds suivent le mouvement. Putain de merde, imbécile ! Soudain je sens une main m'agripper le col et me retenir. Et me laisser dans cette position.

Totale soumission…

 **\- H-hey ! Remonte-moi, je grogne à mon sauveur.**

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu sur notre navire ?**

 **\- Hein !?**

Il est sérieux là ?! Je suis à deux doigts de m'écraser comme une pauvre et ridicule fourmi sur le sol et tout ce que ce crétin trouve à dire, c'est une question totalement stupide et qui n'a rien à voir avec ma putain de situation !

 **\- Je répète : Pourquoi est tu sur notre navire ?**

 **\- Mais on s'en fout et d'ailleurs même plus, Je m'en fous ! Remonte-moi, j'exige rageusement alors que mes mains agrippent son avant-bras et que mes pieds tentent de trouver une prise sur le bois lisse qui constitue le nid de pie.**

 **\- Répond et je te remonte.**

 **\- Pas question, enfoiré !**

 **\- Sinon, je te laisse tomber.**

Sa prise autours de mon col se défait seconde après seconde et je me tortille en essayant d'être le plus calme possible :

 **\- Une des nombreuses règles qui régissent ma vie dit : si un enculé me tient au-dessus d'un vide s'élevant à plus de deux mètres de hauteur, je n'ai aucune obligation particulière à lui répondre. Surtout si l'enculé est potentiellement un nuisible pour ma vie future.**

 **\- C'est sympathique mais je m'en fous. Répond ou je te laisse tomber. J'ai à faire avec Satch.**

Putain de connard, enflure mégalomane, trou du cul blond, démon plumé ! Hum, hum, je sens sa main qui me relâche et mon poids n'est à présent maintenu que par ses doigts calleux.

 **\- Okay, okay ! Me lâche pas, conna- hum, s'te plaît ! Okay, mec ! J'ai pas fais exprès, tu vois, j'ai pas d'bâteau et donc, j'la joue parasite sur les aut'es navires, conn– putain, n'me lâche pas ! – mais t'inquiètes, c'tait pas contre vous, spécifiquement. Chui pas un pirate mais les marchants n'aiment pas avoir des criminels qui crèchent dans leur sous-sol. Donc j'préfère les pirates car au pire ils me tuent- merci le code de Piraterie – 'lors que ses sacs à purin de grossistes ont plus l'habitude de livrer leur victime à la Marine. Et pourquoi l'vôtre, ben parce que il avait l'air le plus résistant d'entre tous ! Donc-maintenant-s'te-plaît-,-pose-moi-par-terre-ou-remonte-moi-sur-le-nid-de-pie-bordel,** je hurle au bord de l'hystérie.

Même si j'ai assez peu de chance de mourir en tombant, un faux mouvement me fera ressembler à un des marines sous les ordres de Tsuru.

 **\- C'est donc ça…** murmure t'il pour lui-même et je le fixe avec anxiété, de peur qu'il me laisse tomber. **Et donc, maintenant que t'es découvert, tu comptes faire quoi ? Te plier à genoux devant nos regards miséricordieux ? On n'fais pas dans la charité.**

 **\- Garde ton langage châtier pour toi pour les filles des ports, gueule de foin, on ne se trouve pas dans une comédie musicale. T'as promis de m'remonter, alors assume et relève-moi, pauvre con. Et miséricordieux est un mot trop élégant pour qu'un vulgaire pirate comme** _ **toi**_ **l'emploie ! D'ailleurs, je ne m'agenouille devant personne sans raison valable et clairement, là, je n'ai** _ **aucune**_ **raison de m'agenouiller juste dans l'optique de te faire plaisir.**

 **\- Je peux aussi te laisser tomber, moi le vulgaire pirate…**

 **\- Le code, n'oublie pas le code…** je réplique alors que mes mains cherchent davantage de prises sur son poignet. **Tu pourrais te faire houspiller par le reste de ta communauté…**

 **\- Je suis un pirate, mon mignon. L'avis des autres me passent vingt fois au-dessus. Ce ne sont que des mots, qu'en ai-je à foutre ? Et de toute façon, il me restera toujours mon équipage et Oyagi.**

Et il me sourit étrangement, ses yeux céruléens brillant de l'éclat de celui qui ne doutait pas, de celui qui savait, qui Savait, que la véracité de ces propos étaient indubitables. Que chaque parole dites est plus vraie que la précédente. Que la complicité si tôt évoquée, n'est pas mensonge mais réel, pas une fable mais un fait avéré, vérifié et vérifiable à tout instants. Ce genre de personne m'indiffère profondément, je dirais même que mon ressentis envers elles, frôle dangereusement le mépris. Car je ne compte pour personne, et que personne ne compte pour moi. Je ne suis rien, ni individu, ni voleur talentueux, ni acrobate élégant. Il n'y a guère qu'aux yeux fourbes et rougis de meurtres de la Nostra – je leur rapporte assez d'info avec mes magouilles pour qu'ils me doivent bien ça mais c'est tout. Ça ne va pas plus loin. Jamais on ne m'enverra la Dame de Pique, Shuraiya, Daz Bones ou Jean Ango. Ces hommes et femmes perdraient-ils véritablement autant de secondes de leur vie dans une chasse veine et sans saveur ? Non et la raison est aussi simple que le monde. Parce que je suis un minuscule engrenage dans la machine. A quoi bon m'éliminer ? Personne ne regretterait pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis infiniment remplaçable je suis infiniment remplaçable.

 _(…) surtout reconnait ton insignifiance dans ce monde car la probabilité que tu es un jour une quelconque importance ici-bas est proche de zéro et une virgule des milliers de zéro et miraculeusement, un._

Je me secoue quelque peu et gronde un peu pour rappeler ce crétin à la réalité mais il se contente de sourire d'avantage.

 **\- Ouais, bon… mais en fait je m'en fous de tes élans de niaiseries totalement chiants et inintéressants…donc aie l'immense obligeance de me remonter avec délicatesse et bienséance, sinon je te bouffe, poulette blonde !**

Il me fixe à nouveau, abandonnant son petit air détaché de la réalité qui le rendait lamentablement et misérablement stupide. Il me regarde l'attendre, puis un éclair de malice passe dans ses yeux. Okay, ça c'était vraiment louche.

Puis sa main se raffermis sur mon col, me ramène à lui, je crochète sa chemise, histoire de ne pas tomber et il grogne :

 **\- Accroche toi bien.**

Attends… de quoi il parle… et pourquoi il est grimpé sur la rambarde… et pourquoi le tourbillon revient… et pourquoi ces bras se transforment en ailes… Et…

 **\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! PUTAIIIIIIIN ! Va crever, sale piaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf !**

###

* au cas où ça vous intéresse, cette formulation sort uniquement de mon imagination débordante ( lol) … et uniquement, chui pas sûre que quiconque est déjà appelle le nid de pie, la tour du fou…

###

 _ **Z'avez aimer !?**_

 _ **Bon, je vous embrasse, et une p'tite revieuw pour nourrir la p'tite auteur que je suis ?**_

 _ **Bisous.**_

 _ **Pelote de Plume**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Plume d'Albatros

_… **bip..bip..bip..bip..bip..bip ( Docteur ! nous avons un poul, un poul ! ) ( Oui mademoiselle, vous avez raison, et admiré la contraction des muscles, la palpitation des paupières et oh… ) \SBAAAF\**_

 _ **Eh ouais les gars, chui là ! revenu ! vivante ! mais j'suppose que vous l'aviez deviné avec cette intro fine et subtile… chui de retour… Je m'excuse pour cette absence… Burn out… - quand j'disais que ce chapitre m'insupportait… Bon ben maintenant je vous livre mon dernier écrit. Le rythmes de parution risque fort de ne pas être retrouvé étant donné que j'ai même pas d'idées pour le prochain chapitre. Déso… j'écris à l'impro…**_

 _ **Merci les nouveaux Followers et merci aux nouveaux favoriteurs. Z'êtes les meilleurs !**_

 _ **Merci aux revieuws de la dernière fois !**_

 _ **Prévention : j'ai tenté d'intégrer un peu de langage marin à tout ça… certaine expression pourrait donc être incompréhensibles… je m'excuse à l'avance. (En revanche, notre héros, va continuer à parler comme un charretier.)**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Plume d'Albatros**

 **\- Espèce de malade mental, décéréééébré du bulbe !**

Je hurle comme un fou et je vois le monde, à défaut de ma vie défilait sous mes yeux d'une manière totalement ahurissante ! J'vais crever ! C'est sûr, j'vais crever ! Puis ça s'arrête et je tombe des bras de l'autre fou. Je titube un peu et me rattrape péniblement à mon premier support. Ma main agrippe la chemise et je manque de dégueuler alors que mon poing se referme à intermittence contre le tissu. Mon ventre gronde, se tourne, se retourne et un vague goût de bile vient enflammer ma gorge. Je jette un regard meurtrier à cette espèce de stupide piaf.

J'ai l'impression d'être jeté trois ans en arrière, ma première cuite, un affreux samedi soir a gerbé mes tripes sr les dalles blanches du quartier Sud Der'erf, une petite ville dont la principale source de revenu dépendant largement de la prostitution, de la vente de drogue et éventuellement du commerce de sirène. Tout cela avec une juridiction aussi changeante que le cours du Berry. Enfin bref le bonheur pour une personne qui veut commencer dans le buisness de la Nostra.

En tout cas, Mika et Bigaïl ou de leur vrai nom Nicolate et Ino, deux prostitués qui passaient par là et qui par le passé m'avait permis de faire le premier pas dans la Nostra, m'avaient aidé à me sorti de là, la tête perdue dans un tonneau à poisson près du port. J'expliquai ma détresse émotionnelle à un macros gluant. Mon premier boulot dans la Nostra. Récupéré les informations sur les dernières avancées révolutionnaires. Un truc dur pour me tester et je savais que j'avais toutes les chances d'échouer. Le pirate qui le détenait s'était réveillé le matin même sur le comptoir du QG de la Marine le plus proche. Et avait été envoyé au p'leton d'exécution le jour suivant. J'avais assisté à la sentence avec l'exaltation morbide d'avoir réussi. J'avais empoché la prime et de la Nostra et des Marines. Du haut de mes guiboles maigres et adolescentes, je m'étais laissé à l'ivresse du vainqueur, riant de leur déconvenue et de ma réussite.

Et le soir même je m'étais saoulé jusqu'à dégueulé, des larmes roulant sur mes joues qui n'avait jamais connu le soleil de la Grande Line et une seule phrase que je répétai en boucle durant les trois jours qui suivirent cette mésaventure, brûlant de fièvre et avec Nico' qui me rassurait doucement.

'' _Je suis un assassin ''_

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : Nico' avait dû resté à mon chevet, me murmurant une petite mélodie aux accents chantant qu'on lui avait sur l'île des hommes poissons. Il est plutôt étrange Nico'. Un grand type avec des beaux cheveux noirs et bouclés, toujours débraillé, pourvu d'une grâce peu masculine et d'un sens de l'esthétique assez douteux. Ino, lui, est assez blond avec des reflets blancs parfois, de grands yeux bleus délavé, avec toujours un clope au bec et un chouchou violet dans ses cheveux.

Quand je suis parti – environ une demi-heure après l'annonce de ma guérison, Mika m'avait parlé :

 _ **\- T'sais, Gueule d'Ange, ça sert à rien de te démener comme ça, tu l'sais hein ? Si tu t'engages pour de bon dans la Nostra et vu comment t'es doué**_ _– j'avais souris quand il avait dit ça -,_ _ **ça ne donnera rien de bon. Tu sais là d'dans, on murmure que c'est les Youkons et en particulier Big Mom qui dirige tout c'beau monde au final. Ino penche du côté des révolutionnaires et Karin murmure dans ses rares moments d'lucidité que tout ça ce n'est qu'une machination du Gorosei. Perso, t'sais, j'm'en fous d'ce bazard mai je m'inquièt'un peu pour ta jolie p'tite gueule d'Ange. Tu vas t'faire bouffer tout cru. Moi ça m'passe un peu au-dessus, t'sais ma vie elle est pas trop dur ici, tout le monde aime le sexe. Ino elle a la cote et moi, même si chui pas aussi bon qu'elle, j'fais passer la dope. On fait nos trucs dans notre coin et le matin, on fait l'amour. C'pas compliqué et en plus y'a pas de risques – on galèrerait bien plus à Dressrosa mais c'est pas l'sujet. Tu prends des risques Gueule d'Ange. Et de gros. Fais attention à toi.**_

Menteur. Comme si tu t'en préoccupais, j'avais pensé.

 _ **\- Merci Nico' mais j'te l'ai d'jà dis, je n'ai qu'une certitude en ce bas monde, une seule : je ne suis rien de plus qu'une plume. Alors même si chui le meilleur, personne ne s'en rendra compte. Et je les ferais tomber. Tous. Les marines, les révolutionnaires, les pirates, le Gorosei, les Yonkons. Les uns après les autres. Que ce soit avec ma Gueule d'Ange comme tu dis ou avec un poignard planté dans le bide. Et il n'en restera aucun de ces connards. Je leur arracherais leur empire, et il ne restera qu'une seule Plume. Celle qui aura souscrit d'un trait ensanglanté cette Histoire. Moi. Je serais l'dernier et les autres ne pourront que pleuraient.**_

Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux. J'avais espéré qu'il puisse le comprendre. Mais au fond de ces yeux, je n'avais discerné que de l'incompréhension et du mépris. Je crois que ce jour-là, j'avais pleuré. Un tout petit peu et il ne l'a même pas vu en plus. Alors Je lui avais souri avec toute la mesquinerie, la méchanceté, la cruauté et tout le reste. Et comme d'habitude, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Je savais de toute façon qu'à ces yeux j'importais peu. Et que tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire par la suite ne serait que le fruit de son rôle. Celui qu'il joue constamment en ma présence, devant les gros dealeurs venus de ce qu'il appelle le G*, à ces clients, aux Marines.

 _ **\- Alors, tu es décidé…**_

Il me regarderait un peu étrangement. Comme pour me voir au travers. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui puisse prouver mon existence, que ma tirade avait eu lieu d'être. Mais au final,

 _ **\- Oui, mon ami.**_

Je me sentais stupide. Mon ami… peuh, il n'éprouva à mon égard qu'un profond mépris.

 _ **\- Je suppose que te demander pourquoi est inutile…**_

Tout juste connard.

 _ **\- Tu penses bien…**_

 _ **\- Alors bon vent Gueule d'Ange.**_

Enfin… heureusement que ce mec est bon indic. D'toute façon, j'sais déjà que si je contrarie cet abruti, ç'va pas le faire pour mes prochains pas dans la Nostra.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas un adieu, tu l'sais ça ?**_

Je me sentais bête franchement. J'aurais dû trouvé un autre indic.

 _ **\- Oui, Gueule d'Ange. Mais vu la pagaille qui va avoir lieu, ne revient pas de suite. Ce que tu comptes provoquer – car tu vas le provoquer n'est-ce pas – ça va faire beaucoup de bruit, se sang et de trucs pas très ragoutant alors fais en sorte de ne pas pointer à nouveau ton minois ici sinon je te renvoi vers Redline par mes propres moyens. D'ailleurs quand tu reviendras – car tu reviendras ça ne fait aucun doute – je te demande une seule chose : ramène-moi un paquet de caramel du Nouveau Monde. Okay ?**_

Je souris un peu, plus une grimace douloureuse en me souvenant de ma furieuse déclaration. Et de cette demande à la fois concerné et détaché… quelle connerie.

J'inspirais doucement pour tenter de chasser le malaise qui pointait le bout de son nez crochu. Je masse du bout de l'index ma tempe, tentant de chasser mon mal de crâne.

 **\- Salopard !**

J'entrevois des éclats d'amusement dans son regard. Non, on se calme, pas de gestes brusques et :

 **\- Ça va Moineau ?**

Sa main se pose sur ma tête et je grogne au truc : comme va crever sale enfoiré blond, j'vais te pigeonner si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça ou une autre gentillesse dans le même registre.

…

Il sourit puis son regard se porte dans mon dos. Et je sens quelque chose. Une vibration qui jaillit du sol, fait trembler la structure du bateau, agite les voiles claires, les bouteilles s'entrechoquent dans un tintement délicieux, la mer ondule comme la chevelure d'Ino et je sens quelque chose de primaire derrière moi. Quelque chose d'animal, un truc qu'aucun homme ne devrait être capable de posséder, une puissance ancienne, vieille comme la Grande Line, la vraie l'ancienne, celle qui date du temps avant le temps, celle qui date de la Grande Epoque comme disent certain. Je me sens minuscule, faible, une brindille, une … plume qui pourrait être emporter d'un coup de vent, un coup de pied, une pichenette.

C'est grossier, comme une montagne qui se découpe au bout d'un chemin sans fin, un Titan qui maintiendrait le monde à l'aide de ces deux mains, ne pouvant être ne serait-ce qu'être effleurer et impérieux car intangible.

Je tourne le regard derrière moi et je capte deux yeux dorés. Puis un visage dur, une espèce de moustache blanche en demis lune. Un homme immense est assis sur une chaise gigantesque et il nous regarde de son perchoir. La puissance de ce type dépasse l'entendement. Je crois je pourrais mourir s'il me touchait. Mais j'ai peur. Ce n'est pas comme le regard de gueule de foin. Gueule de foin a vu, a tout vu même et lui, il a compris, il a soumis.

Okay… je crois que ça… c'est Barbe Blanche. Je rattrape la chemise du Phénix, puis le Phénix qui est en dessous et me planque derrière.

Dans la Nostra, ça chuchote souvent à son sujet mais au final, ce ne sont que des rumeurs de merde. A part les nouvelles recrues on n'sait jamais rien. Y a toujours la solution d'aller sur le terrain mais rare sont ceux qui survivent à ça et encore plus rare sont ceux qui en parle ouvertement. Mais les racontars sont nombreux et démêlé le vrai du faux est une galère de niveau mondiale. Alors pour la plupart des coursiers – moi donc – je prends sur moi pour ignorer ce qu'on murmure. Mais là… c'est autre chose. J'ai beau avoir croisé la Reine des Travestis au détour du Marché Noir, failli heurter Crocodile après une transaction qui m'avait vraiment fait mal au cul, distingué les cheveux blonds de Doflamingo lors d'un Raid et entrevu Moira à l'abord des îles d'Hydra, disons que là…, il y a un autre niveau. Je tire un peu le phénix.

 **\- Gueule de foin ?**

 **\- Hn ?**

Vous savez, j'adore le '' hn'' élégante variation entre le '' hm '', le '' j'en ai rien a tapé de ce que tu dis mais je réponds par simple politesse '' et le '' non ''. En revanche, je haie profondément les gens qui le pronone à mon égard… mais passons… je n'ai guère le temps pour des futilité telles que chercher à tuer le Phénix. Dans ma liste de personne à tuer, il n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il doit être dans la six-centième position dans ces eaux-là…

 **\- J'vais mourir** ?

Il y a une seconde de silence et la seconde suivant la totalité de l'équipage qui éclat de rire. Certains ricane à mi-voix comme Gueule de foin et d'autre comme le Ace se vautre littéralement par terre.

Je leur jette un regard courroucé. Et ça se dit équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde... je suis tombé dans un complot de Mister Two des Baroque Works. J'pense c'est ça parce que… ben… c'est trop bien organisé pour être réel… et que merde… c'est glauque…

 **\- Que fait un mousse tel que toi, ici ?**

Sa voix est forte, puissante, indomptable et indompté. Je me recroqueville et je sens mon estomac se compressé d'horreur. Je devrais pas, je ne dois pas, il ne faut pas. Fais toi tout petit, boucle-là, putain d'immature, si tu l'ouvres ça va mal finir. Mais son regard est intransigeant, il exige que je réponde. Et j'ai peur.

 **\- Je… je…**

Je me dandine sur place pas à l'aise pour un Berry. Bordel, je suis vraiment le pire des abrutis, le roi des andouilles, le plus grand couillon de la création… on devrait m'exposer comme un cochon de lait aux vues et aux sus de tous.

Et soudainement je me sens soulever par le manteau et tenu à bout de bras tel un chaton.

 **\- Père ! Y avait ça dans les cales !**

\- … **Gurahahah ! Comment un moucheron est-il monté à bord ?**

Ace me balade devant Barbe Blanche… ma main se ferme et se compresse. Et je sens comme des larmes de détresse qui coule sur mes joues. Bordel, j'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur.

 **\- Allez, répond lui…**

 **\- J- j'n'ai pas fait exprès et… et… et… et…**

Bravo… je te félicite… quelle répartie… je m'embrouille, bredouille, sans m'arrêter, les mains tremblotant à moitié. Ce mec est si puissant. Puis la voix de Gueule de Foin retentit :

 **\- Père, le p'tit Moineau s'est juste paumé. Il voulait aller à Pitayus si j'ai bien saisie.**

 **\- Il a tenté de tuer quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Parfait, au moins nous n'aurons pas à gérer d'Ace miniature. D'ailleurs fils.**

 **\- Quoi** , répond le Ace un point de naïveté présente dans sa voix pourtant vachement masculine.

 **\- Fils, je conçois que comme la majorité des personnes présentes sur ce bateau, tu sois quelque peu affecté par toutes les injures mais avec le conflit qu'il y a dans cette région, tu devras t'abstenir.**

 **\- Oui, Père !**

Sourire de connivence puis un dernier regard étrange et supérieur sur moi. je tremble un eu et il tourne la tête définitivement aussitôt une énorme bête jaillit de nulle part. c'est un monstre ! la largeur d'un Léviathan, le nez aussi rond et dur qu'un bouclier et… et… des papattes… énooormes !

 **\- Bon, vaqué à présent à vos affaires, mes fils. Caterina apporte-moi le rhum.**

…

 **\- Qu'est-ce tu foutais dans les cales, Ace !?**

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un rouquin passablement énervé. Attends mais, ce type-là, ce n'était pas le connard de tout à l'heure ? attends, le connard de tout à l'heure… le connard de tout à l'heure fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Ou alors je suis tombé dans une faille spatio-temporel ?... Peu probable. Quoique… Soudain la main qui me maintenait à dix petits centimètres du sol se desserre et je retombe lourdement sur le sol. Je m'écrase lourdement. Mon calbart va être crade…. Je tourne la tête et là, cette fois c'est Point Ardent qui se fait soulever et agiter comme un prunier. Est niqué qui croyez niqué !

 **-** **Dit moi l'allumette, tu crois que ça m'amuse de racheter de la bouffe tout le temps !? que l'argent tombe du ciel !? que j'ai que ça à faire que d'faire coursier dans ma vie de pirate !? Pauvre andouille !**

 **Hey ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi l'coupable !? J'ai rien mangén moi !**

 **\- Et les petits fours de l'anniv' d'Haru !?**

 **\- Oh ça va ! d'abord, t'as aucune preuve ! Ça peut bien être Namur ou Reyou ! c'est du délit de faciès.**

 **\- Et la fois deux frigos entiers ont disparus !?**

 **\- Personne pour témoigner.**

 **\- Le gigot de roi des mers…**

 **\- C'est la faute des chats !**

 **\- Je reste sur mes positions : c'était pas crédible. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on trouve un félidé dans un endroit que sa présence justifié tout, Izou te l'avais déjà dis, je crois… Et tu essayes sérieusement de me faire avaler qu'un chat tout seul a réussi à avaler tout seul qu'on met six repas à finir !?**

 **\- Parce que moi, tu trouves que c'est plus crédible ? de toute façon, vous faites partie du CCLC… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…**

 **\- Ah non ! Tu n'vas pas recommencer avec tes conneries de théorie du complot ! C'est de la connerie ce que je t'avais raconté.**

 **\- Hérétique, tu dénigres ta propre patrie ! Personne n'arrive à comprendre le danger que représentent les chats… Haru-chan viens moi en aide, s'il te plaît….**

 **\- Dix desserts, fait-elle du bout des lèvres.**

Elle s'est assise sur la rambarde et ses pieds se balancent doucement au-dessus du sol. Elle arbore un sourire malicieux.

 **\- Arnaqueuse ! cinq !**

 **\- Huit.**

 **\- Vendu !**

La pirate avança, silencieuse, ses courts cheveux auburn dansant au rythme de ses pas. Elle se déplace un peu bizarrement. Elle se plante devant le roux alors que le Ace se place à ses côtés. Elle se cambre à moitié et - … okay… elle a décidé de se la jouer Boa Hancok…

 **\- Donc, Satch, toi, homme qui ne croie pas en la suprématie féline, comment peux-tu croire une seconde que le monde puisse tenir encore en place sans eux ? Sans eux, nous mourrions dans le prochain instant car sinon les souries tenteraient de s'accaparaient le pouvoir. Mais vois-tu nous contre tous et toutes nous intervenons pour vous sortir de ce cercle vicieux… Nous sommes à présent en capacité de nous défendre contre elles ! Vous êtes dépendant des chats et coincés que vous êtes dans vos petites vies autocentrées vous ne distinguait même plus réalité mais nous vous sortirons de là. Nous sommes – il y eut chœur de '' nous sommes '' et des roulements de tambour sortie de nulle part – le CCLC !**

…

…

Ils sont tous complètement défoncé au crack ou quoi... ?

 **\- Evidement !** ajoute le Ace. **Notre message de paix finira par passer !**

Plus je reste avec ces gens plus je sens mon Q.I baissait.

 **\- Haru-chan ?** demande le Satch.

 **\- Tu as vérifié ce que Namur a mis dans ton lait ce matin ?**

 **\- Non pourquoi ?** elle jeta un regard meurtrier à un homme-poisson accoudé au bastingage. **Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait !? Chui sûre que t'as mis du poisson d'dans !**

 **\- Rien du tout! pour une fois que je m'abstiens, on s'acharne sur moi.**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Cassy' ! Pour Haruta, faut un de tes trucs pour réveiller s'il te plaît.**

La réveiller… !? mais y sont sérieux, c'est ça '' ne pas être réveiller '' ! Wouuuah… quelle bande de malades.

 **\- Lesquelles, j'entends au loin, celle d'héroïne ou l'autre ?**

 **\- L'autre, elle est pratiquement amorphe.**

 **\- Et la vache ?**

Arrrghhhh ! mais ils tournent à quoi ici !?

 **\- Quoi la vache ?**

 **\- C'était toi ?**

 **\- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, siresse** rousse ?**

 **\- Arghhh ! mais je vais te tuer ! Marcooooo fais quelque chose !**

Le blond tourne la tête vers eux et les fixe un instant. Je sens comme un ennui profond.

 **\- Non, tu es bien assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul.**

 **\- Faux frère ! Uly ! S'te plaît ! Ramène-toi !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, beau roux ?**

Une femme aux grands yeux noirs se détache de la foule. Son teint est mate, et son visage est doux… enfin... Tous s'écartent sur son passage alors qu'elle lance des regards peu amènes à la foule. Sa taille est fine, dansante, roulant doucement. Un sourire paresseux et lent orne ses lèvres peintes en bleus, deux dents blanches et aiguisés débordant de ses babines fines et une épée verte pend sur sa hanche, alors que dans sa main elle tient un énorme hachoir de cuisine. Elle s'approche de l'homme et pose avec délicatesse sa main libre sur ses épaules. Celles-ci se déplacent sur les épaules musclées et immédiatement, la rage dans les yeux disparait et un sourire apparait sur le visage du roux. Elle se colle à lui, sa poitrine glissant sur le dos. Yerk, répugnant. Mon irrépressible dégoût pour les femmes refait surface…

 **\- Merci, Uly…**

 **\- Mais de rien Satch-san !**

 **\- Uly cesse ton cirque, grogne Marco. On a d'autres trucs à gérer.**

 **\- Oh toi le moche, ferme là !**

Moche, je détaille à nouveau Marco. … … Non. On a pas exactement la même définition de mocheté pauvre femelle décérébré.

Yerk, elle se presse contre lui, ses longues mèches roses roulant dans son dos et elle me jette un regard méprisant. Quelle trainée !

 **\- Est-ce donc ça qui t'importune séant, demande-elle ?**

Je haie les femmes, c'est définitif ce sont des créatures démoniaques et sournoises avides de souffrances ! d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette façon de parler ! on est pas au Moyen Age.

 **\- Mais non, Donzelle, c'est Ace comme d'hab. D'ailleurs en parlant de créature marrante, regarde le minot là -** il me désigne du doigt, le regard concupiscent **. Depuis que le p'tit est arrivé, le calme plat nous fuis !**

 **\- Quoi, ça,** fait **-** elle d'une voix traînante. **Ce mousse e sort de a monotonie… étrange…**

Sa main glisse vers sa hanche et elle se soutient gracieusement sur l'épaule du roux.

 **\- Oui, ça, comme tu dis, m'a fait gagner un vrai petit pactole. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il encaisse bien le minot et même s'il est tout chétif et –** il m'examine du regard **– frêle il a bien réussi son coup. Avec ce que tu m'as fait gagner p'tit gars, j'vais pouvoir acheter le cadeau d'anniv' d'Izou…**

 **\- Alors… tu ne vas rien m'acheter à moi ?** fais la trainée accrochée à son bras d'une voix nasillarde.

 **\- Mais Uly-chan… c'est l'anniv d'I…**

 **\- Et alors, Satch-san, tu sais très bien que si on faisait des cadeaux à toutes les personnes du navire à chaque anniversaire, on serait constamment ruiné…**

 **\- Oui. Peut-être que t'as raison. Ou peut-être que non… En tout cas, il faut absolument que je lui achète ce kimono et que je remercie ce bout de chou.**

Aaaah…. Très intére-Mais je m'en fous de leur vie à ce crétin décérébré !

Et le bout de chou te demande d'aller en Impel Down sans possibilité de retour !

D'ailleurs serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends suintait de la voix de la trainée ? A retenir…

Il s'approche de moi son grand sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres… il aurait eu un chat à neuf queues dans les mains j'aurais eu la même réaction… quoique… cet endroit est franchement un putain de coupe-jarret*** !

Oh pas question que tu me touches, p'tit gars ! ma veste traine à moitié sur le sol, mon futal est trempé par le pont. Je jette un œil rapide derrière moi et immédiatement, je repère, Gueule de Foin. Parfait. Alors que le roux ne se trouve plus qu'à un pas, je me redresse subitement, sors-le coutelât du sac et tranche l'air. Il a largement le temps d'esquiver et continue de sourire stupidement. Pauvre abruti. Je modifie la prise de mon arme et lui envois le plat dans l'abdomen quelques centimètres du ventre. Sa jambe bloque mon coup. Et tu crois quoi mon coco !? que je n'avais pas prévu le coup !?

Je me propulse d'un coup de botte sur lui, prend au vol appui sur sa jambe et décolle à nouveau. En une seconde je suis derrière lui et tente un kick en l'air. Et voilà, connard roux, subit le courroux de… il attrape mon pied et… je me sens éjecter avec force et je m'écrase contre la rambarde. Mon dos se prend de plein fouet l'impact et des éclats de bois percent dans mon dos. Je relève le nez et gronde à son encontre. Son expression reste inchangée mais pourtant son corps respire la puissance contenue. Je remarque l'éclat de deux épées accrochées à sa hanche. Okay. Je fouille dans mon sac et en tire six petites pointes de jets. Cinq vont se fichaient dans le mur… encore cette capacité bizarre… merde. Je garde la dernière coinçait entre mes doigts et me précipite vers le roux. Mon poing va à la rencontre de son visage et son sourire diminue un peu. Enfin.

Je me laisse porté par cette ivresse qui vient petit à petit dans mon combat. Je roule, reviens, il sourit toujours, et je me joue de mon environnement. L'autre esquive et me repousse mais je reviens à l'assaut, jouant au funambule avec le Danger. Ces épées claquent toujours contre sa hanche et leur éclat malsain me nargue. Alors à mon tour, je cours, rebondis autours de lui dans une danse qui pourrait s'avérait mortel bien plus pour moi que pour lui. C'est l'un des plus gros problèmes de ma technique de combat. Bien qu'efficace sur de petites frappes comme le pauvre demeuré que j'ai étalé tout à l'heure car elle s'applique uniquement grâce du principe suivant :

'' Mon adversaire est au même niveau que moi ''

En dehors du statut quo que cela me procure, mon style s'efforce de ne pas surestimer l'adversaire et donc de ne pas spéculer. Je retiens donc toujours mes coups et ça me permet de pouvoir toujours me rétracter si besoin. Une marge d'erreur suffisante qui m'a déjà évité bien des emmerdes. Sauf que là, la marge d'erreur est annihilée par le fait simple que je n'ai pas le DROIT à l'erreur. Il est trop fort pour moi.

Mes mains dénichent toutes les petites armes coincées dans mon sac et ma ceinture. Entre les armes de jets, petits kunaïs, poignards et autres shurikens que je fais habilement glisser hors de leurs étuis, les rambardes s'hérissent d'armes. C'est dans ce genre de moments que la taille somme toute assez anormale de mon sac se justifie. Tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une arme rentre à l'intérieur. Evidement il y a mes papiers, quelques babioles utiles – comme le polaroïd ou le pinceau de la taille d'un avant-bras qui me sert à dessiné des commentaires grossiers sur les murs des QG Marines, deux-trois vêtements de rechanges ainsi qu'une blouse de Marine, une trousse de médicaments en cas d'extrême urgence, de quoi faire un maquillage léger – au cas où un p'tit con de journaliste passerait par là - et deux mètres de rouleaux de bandages – on n'sait jamais. Parfois miraculeusement il m'arrive d'y retrouver de la bouffe mais c'n'est pas très courant…

Cette fois c'est bon, mon poing est à deux doigts de s'enfoncer dans son centre quand…

Ma main se fait bloqué par une autre. Et je me sens tiré vers un torse. Je rebondis un peu et un bras m'attrape la taille, me coinçant.

 **\- Arrête de t'en prendre à mes amis, p'tit Moineau…**

Son souffle chaud balaye ma nuque et je le fusille du regard. J'n'aime pas la promiscuité. Un craquement horrible se produit lorsqu'il me fait lâcher mon poignard. Putain, il a dû me briser le poignet ce con. Surtout qu'il me tient un peu bizarrement ce mec.

 **\- Je n'suis pas une poupée, pauvre abruti décérébré !**

 **\- Yoi, si tu veux p'tit Moineau. Allez calmes-toi.**

Je n'sais pas trop pourquoi mais je sens un peu de chaleur sur mon cou. Je crois que … je rougis. Ça se diffuse un peu partout et je sens comme un picotement.

La fille se rapproche et m'attrape le menton de la main. J'en ai marre qu'ils fassent tous ça…

 **\- C'est ça tout nouveau jouet, Marco ? Il n'est pas du tout mignon. Déjà que t'es moche tu vas en rajouter avec ce laideron.**

 **\- Va te faire foutre salope vénale !**

 **\- Mouais… mais ce n'est pas mon jouet mais celui d'Ace. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé en premier.**

 **\- J'n'suis à personne pauvre mollusque sec.**

Où est mon couteau !?

 **\- Où ça ? N'me dit pas qu'il l'a ramassé sur le port tout de même. Imagine qu'il soit à quelqu'un d'autre !**

 **\- Hey… vous m'écoutez…**

Nan, mais vraiment où il est !? Mes mains s'agitent dans tous les sens et ne trouvent pas.

 **\- On viendra nous le réclamez alors et l'allumette l'a trouvé à la calle. De toute façon pour l'instant il reste ici.**

 **\- Il est hors de question que je reste dans cet –**

 **\- Et pour le fruit du démon de Satch ? Vous comptez faire quoi ?**

Hmmm… L'épée de la gonzesse est pas loin… si je tends un peu le bras… non…

 **\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gastéropodes de synthèse, véracrasse –**

 **\- Je n'sais pas exactement ce qu'il compte en faire… ça pourrait devenir intéressant s'il le mangeait… en tout cas, c'est à lui de décider.**

\- … **fond d'égout, sale piaf blond, un cactus alabastien en aurait davantage dans le calbut que toi…**

 **\- Ah oui… la '' règle ''…**

\- … **femme vénale, guenon estropiée…**

 **\- Je sais ce que t'en penses mais cela sera le choix de Satch.**

\- … **catin de carrefour… attends mais… euuuh… Vous m'écoutez au moins ?**

 **\- Nan et j'm'en tape,**

 **\- Yoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a p'tit Moineau ?**

 **\- Arrête de me tenir ainsi !**

 **\- Si tu veux, p'tit Moineau.**

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de l'autre – et c'est surprenant à quel point cette fois c'est facile – et lui grogne à la figure :

 **\- Pauvre connard.**

Le regard de Gueule de Foin... devient étrange sur moi. il semble m'examiner puis :

 **\- Papa ? On peut le prendre dans l'équipage ?**

 **\- Ouais, ce serait amusant, il est tout petit et mignon – bruit écœuré venant de la Trainée. On pourrait lui faire des couettes, s'exclame la brune qui vient de revenir.**

 **\- Et tester des techniques médicales,** ajoute le Ace comme si tout cela est normal.

 **\- Thérèse veut s'essayer au massage exotique et lui pourra se servir de lui comme cobaye.**

…

…

 **\- Ace ! A cause de toi, il a recommencé à beuguait, dit la fille. Bon… plus l'choix... Ace…**

 **\- Prise 33… ?**

 **\- Prise 33…**

...

…

Malo Sabrag... tu viens de te foutre dans une merde noire.

###

 **Fin de la première partie.**

 **###**

 _ *** Ceux qui lisent les scans comprendront cette référence – certes de merde – mais comprendront. Les autres n'ont pas été spoilé.**_

 _ **** Siresse : femme. Dans le contexte, c'est une insulte (c'était pour les deux du fonds qui ne suivent pas).**_

 _ ***** Coupe-jarret : endroit dangereux, voire mortel.**_

 _ **###**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous remercie infiniment pour cette lecture c'est super gentil de votre part.**_

 _ **Bisous !**_

 _ **Revieuws ?**_

 _ **Pelote de Plume.**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Piège de bois et de voiles

Yo! Voici le 7eme chapitre qui commence la seconde partie de cette fic. Je vous explique tout à la fin pour les bails. Je remercie tout le monde, vous êtes hyper cool!

 **Piège de bois et de voiles**

 _Un corbeau noir qui plantait ses griffes dans ma joue, dessine la marque de la folie et embrasse d'un coup_

 _de bec ma joue tuméfié. Il me fixe de ses yeux rouges comme ce sang qui coule de son clapet animal, il scelle mon sort, il scelle sa griffe et croasse._

 _Corbeau file et s'envole. Ses ailes de bêtes perdent des plumes à chaque instant et ce n'est qu'une ombre décharnée mise à nu. Le ciel est pourpre. De cette sombre fragrance qui enrobe le monde dans lequel je me tiens. Je sens sa marque sur ma joue. Folie ? Autour de moi, une mare qui se forme jaillissant à mes pieds – nus – tel un gésier, s'étendant à l'infini sur le miroir du temps et Corbeau tombe puis croasse._

Mes paupières papillonnent doucement. Il y a une seconde et la langueur post-sommeil me prend comme un enfant. Du bois. Mes yeux roulent dans leur orbites et j'examine d'avantage. Une table en bois, des rideaux blancs, des perfs dans un coin, des gens étalés sur des lits aux draps blancs, une odeur de formol et de javel, un silence étouffant. D'accord. Une infirmerie. Je déteste les infirmeries et ce pour trois raisons. C'est blanc, il fait froid et les femmes y ont leurs règles.

Okay… pourquoi je suis ici… aux dernières nouvelles, j'avais cambriolé une base Marine… et failli me faire attraper par de stupides corniauds en bleus. Puis… une baston que j'ai gagné en y prenant une ou deux cicatrices. Ma main remonte sur ma joue, et je sens un tissus fin. On m'a mis un pansement.

Leur intentions… qui sont-ils ? Les marines ne m'auraient pas guéri et m'aurait balançé dans les geôles puantes du quartiers généraux ou pire à Impel Down. Mais bon, pour un simple vol de carte... y a même peu de chance que je ne paye plus que quelque jour au fers. Il n'aurait rien d'autres contre moi. Enfin si juste la tentative de fuite, mais bon...

En même temps qui pourrait imaginer une seule seconde, que moi, jeune voleur de bas étage puisse être un des coursiers les plus réguliers de la Nostra ? Ce serait ridicule à envisager… pour eux. Alec, lui a mis environ un quart de seconde pour reconnaître derrière ma frimousse tachée de sang, le gamin qui deux ans plus tôt, s'était présenté à Al Capone avec des dossiers confidentiels de la Marine et qui avait balancé un coffre entier rempli de ceux-ci à ses pieds.

Une provocation certaine avait dit certains. D'autres s'étaient moqué. Enfin bref, le sentiment général, avait été largement méprisant. Et je m'en étais foutu complètement. Al Capone avait eu un sourire moqueur et les gargouilles méprisables l'entourant s'étaient empressé de l'imité. C'en a. Nico' avait spécifié qu'il fallait que je fasse bonne impression. Ça avait un peu raté. Mais au final, malgré les moqueries puis le dédain qui avait succédé à cet élan de railleries généralisés, j'avais été accepté.

Le passe-droit donc, fut acquis – une simple carte noire avec un motif rouge en forme de clef, tout de moins je spéculais et je suppose d'ailleurs toujours que je gardais précieusement dans mon écharpe en compagnie de ma Vivre Card et… mon écharpe ! putain, où est-il !? je me relève et cherche les dernières bribes mémorielles de ma journée passée.

Une surchauffe, trop d'information d'un coup. Et un regard bleu.

 _Et je suis sur un bateau pirate._

Je sens mon corps recouvert de sueur et manifestement j'empeste. Mes cheveux collent à mon front, mes membres sont agités de spasmes. Le rêve. Ça je peux gérer.

 _Sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche._

Qu'ai-je fais récemment ? ah, oui. J'étais été idiot. Je regarde mes mains. Elle se crispent d'elles-mêmes. Mon cœur bat fortement contre mon poitrail. Le sang fond contre mes tempes. Aucun contrôle. Putain, mais quel âge ai-je ?

 _Kingdew._

Putain. Je n'ai vraiment d'autre mot là. Je grogne mollement alors que mon poitrail est parcourue de spasmes désagréables.

Il n'y a ni feu ni autre chose. Pas de corbeau.

Ça va aller… ma respiration se calme doucement. Je reviens.

 _Diamond Joz, Lame Fleurie._

Pas de trace de mon sac.

 _Atmos, les Mains d'argent._

C'est assez regrettable, dirait-on. Et malheureux. Et je suis dans la merde.

 _Speed Jiru, Curiel, Red Death_

 _Shark, Fairy, Fossa, Blamenco, Rakuyou, Bienheim._

Je suis sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche et manifestement dans l'infirmerie. Et Marco le Phénix a demandé à ce que je sois intégré. Absurdité soit dit en passant.

 _Le Phénix._

Donc récapitulons : il faut que je trouve rapidement un moyen de m'échapper. J'examine la chemise. Un tissu verdâtre, écœurant de simplicité retenue par la taille avec une épingle. Cette chose n'est ni pratique ni confortable.

Faut qu'je me barre.

Mes pieds entre en contact avec le sol et je sors sans un bruit de la pièce. Derrière c'est un même silence qui m'accueille et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je repère la porte, me glisse vers elle et colle mon oreille dessus. Silence radio. Ça ne veut sans doute rien dire – bien des gens se déplacent sans que la moindre planche de bois ne craque mais on n'sait jamais. En tout cas pas de trace de vêtement ou de sac à l'horizon.

J'entrouvre la porte, zieute une seconde, constate l'absence de ses gens et me faufile hors de là. Des portes de chaque côtés. j'ouvre la première et tombe sur une salle de cartes. Tiens intéressant.

Une grande pièce avec des grandes cartes collées au mur. dans le coin, il reste un bureau éclairé par une torche-tempête. Dans les coins sont roulé dans des filins des feuilles vierges. Sur des étuis sont écrit les noms de ce que reprséent la carte qu'ils contiennent. J'entre prudemment. Personne à droite ni nulle part d'ailleurs, je me dirige vers la plus grande d'entre elle qui est accroché contre un mur. J'examine la chose. C'est du magnifique travail. La Red est dimensionné avec style et c'est incroyable tant la chose semble exact. Mais prendre celle-ci est bien trop évident et révèlerait un travail de tacheron. Je soupire un instant, délaisse l'ouvrage et me rabat sur un étui en bronze. Je lis rapidement l'inscription îles des Hommes-Poissons.

Putain… ça ! ça vaut une petite fortune sur le marché noir. Je ricane dans ma barbe, constate de par la même occasion un malheureux duvet. Faudra que je rase ça.

Une alcôve à nouveau contenant des centaines de hamacs suspendu en tous sens. Des doudous, des couettes, des draps et une multitude d'oreillers trainent par terre. Combien sont-ils dont à loger ici !? Un millier !?

Je repère une espèce de pantalon de toile gris bleu qui n'a ni l'allure ni les motifs du pyjama. Je le récupère, le renifle – c'est un pyjama - et passe les bas sur mes jambes. Au passage je me débarrasse de l'immondice verte qui me tenait de chemise de nuit jusqu'ici. au passage j'attrape deux manchons pour les bras laissait à terre près du mur. Bien que le futal empeste le sel, me tombe sur les hanches et ne possède aucune sorte de poche, il est bien lus pratique de ce battre en jean qu'en robe avec le reste à l'air. Biiien. La situation ne s'est guère améliorer je porte une espèce d'habit de nuit tout à fait crasseux et au vu des grognements affamés de mon ventre que nous sommes au moins l'après-midi. Je ressors de là, sans bruit lorsque je capte des bruits étouffés. Le son provient du plafond. Des cris, les sifflements sourds du vent. Okay. Pas de trappes en vue.

Je soupire. C'est exactement dans ce genre de moment que la possession d'un fruit du démon est nécessaire. Un fruit passe-muraille aurait été cool. Mais d'après les derniers rapports d'Alec', il semble que celui-ci est déjà été mangé. Par qui qui le savait mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que les informations à ce sujet était soumise à es restrictions très précises. A la prochaine escale j'enverrai les info pour Alec' et je lui réclamerai les dossiers sur le sujet. Ça pourrait s'avérait intéressant pour une fois. Enfin, je ferais ça quand j me serai sorti de ce bourbier.

Les bruits se rapprochent et soudain :

\- Faudrait pas aller récupérer le p'tiot ? Ou le réveiller ?

\- Non, ça a dut être fatiguant à absorber toutes ses données pour un si petit garçon. Laisses-le dormir à l'infirmerie encore quelques temps. Nous avons d'autres embarras à traiter d'ici là.

Putain de connard, je te prierai d'aller crever ! et merde, c'est pas eux là-

\- C'est vrai… aux dernières nouvelles Père a fait savoir à la Sixième de revenir au Mob'. D'après Marco, Blamenco doit faire ces rapports de missions – m'ai avis qu'il a foutu un sacré bordel, puis ce sera le tour de la Onzième et Kingdew nous a parlé de mouvement concernant le roux, donc ça va être chiant. Y'a aussi deux rapports concernant Neptune mais on s'ra pas obligé de rester.

\- Putain... j'la sens pas cette réunion.

Ça ressemble vachement à la voix de l'Ace ça. … meurt !

\- Moi, j'dis pas non, ça pourrait être intéressant qui sait.

Soupir général et grognements dissidents tandis que les pas s'en vont.

Je relâche mon souffle, inspire deux fois et expire tout autant et me coule dans le couloir à leur suite, planqué contre le mur. Mes pas sont légers et pas un souffle ne perturbent ma marche alors que je les suit de couloirs en couloirs, passant devant des pièces vides, dont certaines sont pleines de vieux tourne-disques poussiéreux. Escaliers puis ils se retrouvent sur le pont et alors que je m'apprête à les suivre pour me fondre à la foule présente sur le pont ce qui tout de même relativement étonnant, je capte un bruit de venant d'un couloir adjacent. C'est tout de même relativement étrange. Out le monde aurait dû se trouver sur le pont pour écouter le rapport dont j'ai tantôt entendu arlé mais i semble que quelques dissidents persistent. Dans le flotte de Barbe Blanche… tout cela est vraiment suspect. Par acquis de conscience je me rapproche de la source du son et après quelques couloirs, je me retrouve aux abords de deux hommes discutant farouchement. Je me planque derrière le mur et tend l'oreille :

\- Non, Teach ! Tu connais la règle ! il est à moi ce fruit ! j'en fait ce que je veux ! … putain, je suis désolé mais là, c'est franchement lourd.

La voix du roux qui m'avait rétamé. Et qui semble bien remonté… peut-être des informations utiles qui sait…

\- Et si je te l'achète ? Ainsi je t'en débarrasse vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir le manger… avoue le moi dont, il ne t'intéresse pas tant que ça ce fruit… hein, mains d'Argent ?

Le roux est gêné. Compréhensible. Ce n'est pas tous les jours il me semble qu'un camarade vous colle au point de tenter de vous arracher le contenu de votre main et avec la main au passage. C'est tout de même étrange il me semblait être le type joyeux par excellence… mais là, les nerfs ont lâche… vraime t compréhensible.

\- Laisses tomber, je ne veux pas le vendre.

\- Et moi je le veux ! allez… en l'honneur de notre vieille amitié.

\- Arrête, Teach. On ne devrait pas se disputer pour ça.

\- Et moi j'te dis qu'j'en ai besoin !

\- Pourquoi !? qu'est-ce qui a de particulier !?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas…

\- Justement, nous sommes frères, nous pouvons nous comprendre… allez …

Le frisé ferme les yeux avec agacement. Je le comprends un peu. J'en ai déjà entendu parlé de ça. Ca étant la parodie de '' famille '' que Barbe Blanche a mise en place. Tous fils et filles de la mer. C'est de mon propre avis complètement stupide mais visiblement, au vu des propos de plutôt, celle-ci est ancrée dans le folklore de l'équipage. Et bien visiblement, tout le monde n'adhère pas à celle-ci. Une autre info qu'Alec' m'achètera à prix d'or. Enfin s'il est là. Dernièrement ces apparitions sont de moins présentes. La dernière fois qu'on a discuté c'était par escargophone. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était déjà vu en vrai de toute façon. On a pour droit de porter un masque dans la Nostra. Et il utilise allègrement celui-ci. En vrai, Alec' est un surnom que j'utilise mais, dans la Nostra, son vrai surnom est Doubt Face.

Personnellement je pense qu'il s'agit d'un des agents de Capone, un des plus gros connards du marché noirs, ou alors un enfant infiltré de Big Mom. C'est très précis comme profil mais ce type en sait beaucoup pour ne pas être totalement louche. C'est impossible qu'il soit de la Marine – tout du moins j'espère parce que sinon mes sens sont plus émoussés que je ne le pensais -, les agissements révolutionnaires n'entrent pas dans ses considérations. En revanche, les mouvements du Roux et de Kaïdou monopolisent souvent son attention. Sachant que Barbe Blanche cherche rarement le conflit et même plutôt l'inverse… enfin bref, ce ne sont que spéculations.

\- Putain Teach, lâche-moi !

 _SWIIIF_ , puis le son d'une masse qui s'affaisse contre un mur en un bruit sourd.

\- Satch…

\- Désolé Teach mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix… allez viens, jm'excuse on va à la réunion avec les autres. Blame' est revenu.

Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil de derrière le mur. L'énorme type de tout à l'heure est avachi auprès du mur alors que l'autre lui tourne le dois le front dans une main, un… fruit ? dans l'autre.

Teach à de la haine dans l'œil. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Pas la haine mais la sensation. Elle est terrorisante et violente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je souhaite m'enfuir. De toute mes forces il faut absolument que je le fasse. Pourtant mes pieds restent figés au sol, enlisé dans le bois. Et Teach se relève. Et ce type Satch qui ne bouge pas les tempes toujours fatiguées, le regard perdu. La réflexion à l'état même.

Puis avec un sourire aux lèvres les mots déjà inscrit sur une langue roulante, des excuses à n'en pas douter. Puis le Teach qui fait jaillir un couteau de derrière lui. Qui s'approche, sans un mot, juste l'œil qui s'enflamme qui rougit et c'est l'éclat de folie qui a vécu et renaît à travers ce regard. Il sourit et dans l'éclat de cette lame le couteau déchire la gorge de Satch. Il n'y aurait pas de cris ni glougloutement absurde, juste la folie et la certitude de mort.

 **XXX**

 **Bon, pour ceux qui sont restés les explications : j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi ; en plus du syndrome de la page blanche c'est ajouté celui de du logiciel chiant qui ne veut pas fonctionné. Récupéré les dossiers fut un calvaire mais bon, maintenant, cela est finit et je reviens ( tout du moins j'essaie ).**

 **Ici, on a à nouveau un peu de plus sérieux.**

 **La première partie et la seconde vont normalement présentées les personnages et le contexte ainsi que la problématique que vous avait déjà peut-être deviné. Ensuite, il y aura les vraies péripéties qui commenceront.**

 **Je cherche activement une bêta aussi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. ( Je m'excuse pour les fautes )**

 **Je vous remercie milles fois ( bien que mes doigts tremblent sur mon clavier )**

 **Bref, je vous aime et merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Bisou^^**

 **Review ?**

 **Pelote de Plume**


	8. Chapter 8 : Piège de Sang et de Folie

**Merci les gars pour toutes les personnes qui me suivent ^^**

 **XXX**

 **Piège de sang et de Folie**

Dans ma vie, il y eut très peu de moment comme celui-là, où je me sens comme aspirer. Aspirer par le temps, par ce qui me dépasse. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'assister à un événement véritable plutôt comme un morceau d'une longue pièce de théatre, de celle qu'on ne comprend qu'au dénouement final.

En tout cas la sensation est là, présente et roulante contre ma peau – presque à l'intérieur.

J'ai lu quelque part que c'est de la prémonition ou une autre absurdité de ce genre-ci… appelons cela de l'instinct de survie, c'est plus basique que sixième sens ou don. Je n'en sais guère plus, mais là à cet instant précis alors que le temps semble ralentir à l'infini où les secondes se démultiplient, que je sens la trame du monde filait entre mes doigts.

L'œil de Teach ressemble à celui de Corbeau : il est Folie.

Je recule. Le bois craque. Teach s'arrête en plein mouvement puis le couteau disparaît d'un geste habile du poignet dans son étuis et l'éclat de la Folie disparaît, Satch tourne la tête vers moi alors je tente de me fondre dans le plancher. Dans les yeux du frisé, je vois une lueur de calcul passait, puis il se tait, mais s'il pouvait me tuer, je n'ai aucun dire sur le fait qu'il le ferait sans aucune hésitation.

Le roux s'approche, un immense sourire s'étirant d'un cotés à l'autre de son visage. Il semble ravi de me voir. C'est pas du tout comme si j'avais tenté de le tuer tout à l'heure. Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... De toute façon pour ce que ç'aurait fait... Phhh... Il en a oublié ses excuses. Par contre, le brun je crois que non.

Et cette fois, Teach voit l'occasion. Il se jette sur le Satch, sa gorge est attrapée, pressé entre d'épais doigts boudinés, son corps se crispe, se tends et les crocs de la lame lui déchire l'épaule. Il s'écroule comme une fleur coupée, une fleur rouge. L'homme, est tombé au sol. Ses yeux sont emplis de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la surprise. Sa bouche glougloute, de ses lèvres gercées de sel, s'écoulent un peu de sang. Il n'en revient pas. Sa face se déforme, ses yeux exorbitant absurdement, ses muscles se tendent et se crispent et un cri de douleur s'arrache à sa gorge.

Puis il s'appuie sur un bras pour se surélever jette un œil tremblant derrière lui, une larme embua l'œil gauche, le chocolat se dissout sous la flotte devient qu'un simple miroir et glissa sur la joue parfaitement rasé.

 **\- P-pourquoi ?**

 **\- Vantard nympho... tu n'aurais jamais du refuser.**

Je ne bouge plus. Et j'assiste sans me mouvoir sans hurler sans m'enfuir, à la boucherie. Teach se saisit de la jambe du roux. Dans un élan de démence, il retire la botte et la déchire à deux mains alors que Satch se débat mollement, comme un insecte pris dans les filet d'un enfant sadique. Il pleure, de sa gorge se déversant un flot de sang ininterrompue.

La main du frisé glisse facilement jusqu'à la cheville et il enfonce le couteau dans la chair. Le cris du roux me statufie sur place. La lame déchire son mollet et remonta jusqu'au genou. D'une main Teach retire la chair et cela découvre l'os blanc et les tendons. Un flot de sang s'échappe et éclabousse mon vêtement volé.

…

…

Le roux est tout de même fort. Il ne s'est toujours pas évanouis... résistant le gars.

 **\- M-mais – sa voix frémit dans sa gorge, sa bouche déversant toujours plus de sang - nous somm-mes une famille...**

Des larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux.

 **\- Elle n'en a que le nom, crétin... crois tu vraiment que c'est pour mon bon plaisir que je me prosterne devant ce vieux fou ?**

 **\- - P-pour-kof,kof!-p-pourquoi... ?**

Il tousse son sang. Teach l'attrape à nouveau et le bourre de coups. Toujours plus de sang...

 **\- Crois tu vraiment que je vais tout expliquer ? Allons Satchounette, je te croyais moins bête que cela... mais peut-être est-ce comme le reste, Tu es teeeellement surestimé.**

Satch ne dit plus rien. Sa grande main agrippe son épaule et des spasmes le parcourent de part et d'autre. Il est bien plus petit maintenant qu'il est à terre. Un homme n'est grand que s'il n'est pas sur le même sol. Mais comme il rejoint le mien, le voilà aussi misérable que les survivants d'un Buster Call.

Il se recule sur le sol, les fesses sur les sols et son costume blanc s'en retrouve tout froissé. Il a perdu de sa splendeur de son insolence bravade. Il n'est plus qu'un humain. Moins qu'un humain. Des perles de cristal perlent au bord de ses yeux sombres. Il a peur.

Et je reste là, sans dire mot, immobile et silencieux comme je sais si bien le faire.

Puis Satch se tourne vers moi. Il semble s'être miraculeusement rappelé de ma présence... malgré la fait qu'il pisse le sang par tous les orifices. De son bras valide il me tire à lui et nos visages se retrouvent si proches que je sens son haleine empoissonnée par la mort qui me fait tourner la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'aspirer dans son agonie. Il me tend le fruit. Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai rien fais pour lui. Que pourrais-je de toute façon... Mais il doit certainement voir en moi la dernière chance de sauver son honneur faire en sorte que le fruit du démon ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains.

Quel honneur...

...

Et un mot au bout de lèvres rouges :

 **\- Fuis.**

Putain... faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de spéculer sur le pourquoi du comment.

Et l'instant suivant, me voilà, avec un fruit du démon en main, les yeux de l'autre fou se braque comme des feux ardents sur ma figure.

 **\- Donne moi ça, p'tit. Ou sinon tu rejoindras cet enfant de catin sur le sol. Et tu comprendras ce que c'est d'être engloutis par les ténèbres.**

Je vais mourir. C'est une certitude qui vient de s'encrer en mon ventre, près de mon estomac, au creux de mon être. Si je ne me barre pas d'ici genre dans cinq secondes, je pense qu'il va m'infliger le même sort.

Okay... c'est parti ! j'envoie le fruit dans les airs, ses yeux se fixent sur la trajectoire te du fruit, mon pied s'arme et part dans son ventre épais. Le coups le repousse un instant et ces yeux s'écarquillent d'une façon comique. Au vol, je rattrape le fruit, et la seconde suivante mes jambes me portent à l'autre bout du couloir. je tourne, à droite puis à gauche, tout droit, droit, droit. Et tout proche, j'entend :-

 **\- Guraraaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Quand je t'aurais, petit je t'extirperais les côtes par le bon côté !**

Bordel ! Je dérape et me raccroche au mur- putain la surface est tellement lustrée que je glisse ! Je me rétablis et mes pieds prennent un autre tournant en une demis seconde.

Je déguerpis à toute vitesse. Mon cœur bat au fond de ma poitrine et tambourine contre mon torse.

Comment ce malade a réussit à me suivre dans ce dédale ? … quelle idiotie, c'est son bateau...

je cours toujours au travers des couloirs alors que j'ai l'impression d'être une sourie dans ces petite labyrinthes que les scientifiques utilisent. Et c'est ce fou le scientifique.

Je me rend soudainement compte de la situation. Et m'arrête brusquement au milieu du couloir – je manque à nouveau de me manger le mur. Un homme est mort. Et d'une façon aussi atroce que peu originale. Jusqu'à là rien de nouveau. En revanche, j'ai son sang sur l'habit – volé - et le fruit du démon qu'il possédait jusqu'à il y a peu. Je me suis montrait récalcitrant et violent face aux autres membres de l'équipage.

…

…

A moins que le Phényx et l'Ace ne soient complètement abrutis et que toutes ces légendes/rumeurs à leur égard ne soient que ça, des fadaises !il est assez fort probable que je soit accusé d'office.

Pour protéger sa place, il est a supposé que Teach cachera le couteau et me fera porter le chapeau vu mon désamour évident pour lui.

Okay. Je vois... je suis dans la merde. Quelle serait la meilleure solution. Se débarasser du fruit du démon ? Mouais... ce genre de truc ça se revend à des prix exorbitants dans des boutiques spécialisées. Le cacher ? Nan... ils devaient tous connaître leur bateau par cœur. … Hmmm.

Mes mains tripotent tranquillement le fruit et je laisse mon esprit cherchait une solution... toujours pas. Mon sac est trop évident. Et de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas pour l'instant. Quelle tristesse... putain, me voilà à faire dans le sentimentalisme. Je me redresse un peu et me campe plus tranquillement sur mes pieds. Bon je n'ai plus qu'une solution. Manger cette chose.

…

…

Nan.

Je grogne et essuie un peu le sang avec les manchons. Pas très grandiose tout ça. Je dois offrir au monde un tableau sacrément déplorable...

Je continue mon avancée, l'œil au aguets et la mâchoire crispée. .

Au bout de quelques couloirs – trois gauches et deux droites - je croise deux types armés. Okay. Aucune arme de mon côté. Couloir d'environ deux mètres de largeur. Une masse et une épée. Je ne sais pas maîtrisé la massue et l'épée et trop grande pour mon minuscule gabarit. Va falloir la jouer serré.

Je bande mes muscles à fond, inspire, un bond alors que je les entends me dire de m'arrêter car '' Faut qu'on te ramène à Père pour que tu prêtes serment ''. Courage ! Malo, avec un peu de chance tu auras quitté ce bateau avant de recroiser leur supposé paternel ! Je pars, donc, en sprint, - ne pas se faire attrapeeeeeer…, c'était presque. J'ai senti la main de cette brute beaucoup trop proche de ma nuque.

Je fuit sans demander mon reste, mon étuis toujours accroché à mon dos qui ballote contre mes reins, mes pas me guidant vers une trappe. Je l'envoie claquer contre l'étage du dessus – le pont je suppose à la senteur familière qui m'assaille - d'une poussée et d'un bond, je me jette par l'étroite ouverture.

Mes mains se hissent à la surface puis remontent mon corps et mes pieds s'escrime un instant sur le pont pour trouver un peu d'équilibre puis je me retourne et renvoie d'un coup pied la trappe sur son emplacement. Je regarde autours de moi. Le pont est vide. Et pour la première fois je me rend compte de l'imposant de ce bateau. Le vent souffle dans les haubans et au loin on aurait dis les pleurs d'une sirène. Le plancher est d'une propreté telle que l'on pourrait en douter, les longs mâts tanguent doucement au rythme d'une houle bienfaisante qui se répercutent comme un bruit de gorge dans le ventre de baleine. Le temps est d'une douceur étrange, des volutes de brumes traînent doucement sur le bateau et ondulent telles des serpents. Il n'y a pas de soleil, les nuages sont bas, semblent bourré de neige et forment une couche blanchâtre qui cache le soleil pâle. Seuls quelques rayons cuivrés s'échappent de cette masse de brume créant des reflets d'or sur la mer. C'est pour ça que j'aime la grande Line : car nulle part ailleurs, sur aucune autre mer, une telle chose est possible : de la neige avec un temps d'avril.

J'hésite... ce ne serait pas vraiment raisonnable mais après tout, il n'y a personne, les deux zigoto vont certainement oublié ma présence, tout est beau est éclaircit par ici... allez, juste une fois... et me laisse aller. Une minute. Une seule et je reprend. Je m'étend sur le pont comme une loque, il fait si bon. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux trop longs et caressent mon visage. C'est doux.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures seulement je me tenais sur un toit, j'étais libre et je faisais des clichés tout à fait illégaux en parfaite quiétude et me voilà dans cet immense bateau et seul comme le dernier des coursiers de la Nostra.

Je me claque les joues vigoureusement. Allez faut se reprendre. Je jette un cou d'oeil circulaire à l'horizon. Personne à l'horizon et aucun catamaran ne fend la houle à la vitesse du vent.

Alec doit être occupé... je vais devoir me sortir de cette galère seul. Le fruit du démon qui repose dans ma paume se fait de plus en plus lourd. Il m'attire presque... c'est une mauvaise idée. Putain de merde...

Alec avait promis pourtant...

Alec... lui au moins, il aurait pu me sortir de cette situation. Il a toujours une solution. Toujours. On s'est rencontré pour la première fois lors de ma demande d'intégration ans la Nostra. Je suis passé par des '' amis '' de Nico et d'Ino et il était là, ce jour là. Dans le coin de la pièce, son regard plongé dans la contemplation d'un petit papier où des notes avaient retranscrites au crayon gris. Je m'en souviens parfaitement parce que les deux types qui devaient me donner les instructions étaient si absorbés dans la contemplation d'une nouvelle arme que Joker avait mis sur le marché, qu'ils ne remarquaient pas que les doigts de sa main gauche subtilisaient des pièces posés sur la table à ses côtés.

Puis à nouveau lors de mon entrée humiliante et peu mémorable pour Capone.

Les toilettes du bar de la Nouvelle Marine – un nom absurde et oh combien stupide.

La transaction de mano à mano entre moi et Pink Error ou de son autre nom, Jewllery Bonney.

Mon altercation avec des révolutionnaires – deux espèces de folles dingues en capes vertes avec lesquelles je m'étais disputés des infos.

L'incident Dog Wells.

Et le massacre des sœurs Rish Guns sur l'île du Pendu.

Et tant d'autres.

Toujours là, avec son regard étrange et sa clope.

Ce type il connaît énormément de monde. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai vu Crocodile.

C'est un grand mec... euphémisme quand tu nous tiens... un trèèèèès grand mec avec des cheveux étrangement blond – une fois il m'a dit qu'il avait passé son enfance au abords de North Blue et les gens de là-bas sont plutôt bruns – preuve de plus qu'il a mentit à ce sujet.

Je sais qu'il ment sur beaucoup de point. Sur le fait qu'il soit juste un fils de tavernière et à force d'être bercé par les rires gras des Marines qui passait détendre leurs dessous de ventre dans les filles des ports, à finit par s'engager. Sur le fait qu'il a échapper à une tentative de meurtre de la part d'un adjudant plus âgé car il avait découvert qu'il faudra sous couvert de la direction du QG. Sur l fait que ces cheveux c'est une teinture – je suis persuadé du contraire. Et tant d'autre chose.

Ce n'est pas inhabituel et même plutôt le contraire. C'est juste qu'Alec aussi le mec qui m'a sortie de la mouise si souvent que je pense que si je veux le rembourser un jour il faudrait a minimum que je deale du Crystal Meth... au moins. Ou que je me fasse gigolo pour Dragon Céleste..

C'est peut être ça qui me perturbe chez le Phénix : il ressemble trop à Alec. Les cheveux et la taille sans doute. Même si les yeux de Marco étaient...

Bref. En tout cas il avait promis de venir me chercher à chaque fois qu j'en aurais besoin sur son catamaran. Et il l'a déjà fais une fois. Un instant peu glorieux de mon existence et sacrément embarrassant. Les rares personnes à être au courant de ce fait, en parlerons à leur enfants qui exploserons de rire avant de se faire descendre par une bande de rémanations furieuses de ma personne. Ils se prendront un 42 dans les dents et je massacrerais si bien leur cadavre qu'il n'y aura aucune rémanations d'eux pour hanter la mienne. Alec ne dit rien qu'en je fais ce genre de remarque. Il se contente de me regarder dans dans le creux des yeux et me croire sur parole. Il dit souvent que je ressemble à quelqu'un. Sans jamais précisé qui. Et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne grandisse jamais et ainsi je lui ressemblerait éternellement. Je ne comprend jamais cette phrase.

Bref... faut que je trouve les embarcations de secours. J'avance sur le pont, cherche e tournant en rond, derrière les caisses et accroché sur les flancs du vais- ah ! Voilà. Un petit bateau, une voile, coque solide, et le mot Striker est gravé sur son flanc. Vu la hauteur d'où je suis... je crache dans l'eau et compte les secondes- deux-trois-quatre-cinq-ah une mouette- neuf- elle est laide- douze.

Voilà. Douze mètres... au moins. Bon, je suis pas en sucre mais quand même...

J'ai au moins ma porte de sortie. Le plus important à présent est de récupérer mon bardas.

Soudain j'entends un son. Je me retourne immédiatement.. les deux mecs de tantôt. Ils rient de ma présence et font pas de commentaires sur le sang et s'approchent.

 **\- Oh ! resalut le mioche !**

Allez, j'me lance.

 **\- Où sont mes affaires,** je demande méfiant.

En revanche...

 **\- Ah ça ! C'est Marco qui doit les avoir !**

 **\- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. Il a dut les garder sur lui !**

 **\- Certainement ! Pour éviter qu'Haruta n'en profite !**

 **\- Comme tu es intelligent mon frère. Te voilà à lire dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Je sais mais toi d'avantage. Et n'y regarde pas trop, ce ne serait pas convenable.**

 **\- Oh non. Et je n'irais pas jusqu'à oser ce sacrilège.**

 **\- Oh si. Tu es tellement bon.**

…

…

C'est quoi cette bromance de merde...

 **\- Et il est où,** **Marco ?**

Ils se décollent un instant et m'indiquent une direction . Ok.

C'est partie...

 **XXX**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **Bisou**

 **Pelote de Plume**

...

...

 **PS: revieuws ?**


End file.
